


Take what you hold most dear

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Series: Fairy tale inspired Reylo fics [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternative ending to the throne roome scene, Angst, Based On A Fairy Tale, Ben isn't really mad, Ben wants Rey to leave, Big Argument, Clothed Sex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Together, Fluff, He knows he's an idiot, Is there such a thing as a half-virgin?, Lightsaber Training, Make up sex, Morning Sex, Mutual Pining, Naboo - Freeform, Revelations, Rey in Ben's shirt, Scheming Hux, She basically kidnaps the Supreme Leader, Smut, Theena is the heroine behind the scenes, Varykino, also based on a twitter post, annoyed hux, big fight, inapproriate use of the Force?, more or less public sex in the training area, of course Rey tries to help again, ripped clothes, smut meets fluff, stormtroopers are a bunch of gossips, stubborn idiots in love, too much stubbornness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: Rey still has hope to bring Ben Solo back. They argue after fighting of the guards in the throne room, but she agrees to stay with him for two weeks so they can get to know each other better. As the new Supreme Leader he expects her to act like an Empress and to decide to stay with him for good. She however tries to nudge him towards the light.They get closer, but things clash repeatedly until he demands in an argument that she leaves. He tells her she can take the thing with her she holds most dear. Of course, in his anger he assumes she’ll pick a cozy blanket or some nice item she’d never had in her life.Rey doesn’t.Instead she knocks out the Supreme Leader and smuggles him off the First Order cruiser they are on.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fairy tale inspired Reylo fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758607
Comments: 95
Kudos: 184





	1. The Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh... I just couldn't wait to start this one until at least one of my WIPs is finished. This fic is based on a fairy tale. I remembered it because of a twitter post: https://twitter.com/galacticidiots/status/1263882670322470914
> 
> The fairy tale is "The clever Farmer's Daughter": After a fallout with her fiancé/husband (the King), he tells her to leave the palace and says she could take the one thing that she held dearest in the palace with her, whatever it may be. She puts a sleeping potion into his wine and takes him with her. When he wakes up, she tells him that, of all of the things in the castle, she held him dearest of all. 
> 
> I decided to do an alternative ending to the throne room scene, leading up to what the farmer's daughter does. It also became the second fic of some fairy tale inspired Reylo stories.

“Join me…” He looked pleadingly at her. “Please…”

Through her tears, Rey looked at him. Was he still Ben again? Or was this Kylo Ren speaking? She realized he still wasn’t Ben Solo despite saving her and fighting with her.

She felt her heart break after all what had just happened and because she thought she could get through to Ben and make her vision true.

But the worst part was – she was actually considering taking his hand. Rey was about to raise her own to lay it into his.

The light was in him. She clung to that believe. But his words didn’t fit what she was sensing from his heart.

She contemplated to just get the lightsaber back and run off. It would be the wise thing to do. But now she finally understood what an old woman on Jakku always said: The heart does things for reasons that reason doesn’t understand.

And right now she followed her heart and the hope of bringing Ben Solo back.

“Under one condition”, she finally replied and let her hand sink again.

He blinked surprised. “Condition?” he echoed, lowering his hand as well.

Rey nodded, blinking away the tears in her eyes. “We give ourselves a trial period for one week in which the First Order will not attack the Resistance. There will be a truce. And you will call back the battle cruisers right now and end this fight. I will stay with you and we get to know each other. At the end of the week I will decide if I can imagine staying with you and be with you.” she carefully avoided mentioning anything about ruling.

While she spoke his lips parted in utter surprise. He was completely baffled by that suggestion. Part of him was also hurt that she didn’t fully accept his offer right away. His mind raced. This wasn’t what he wanted – but it also wasn’t what he didn’t want.

The _Supremacy_ started shaking and they knew something must have happened. Yet they just held each other’s gaze and didn’t move.

“One month”, he counter offered, holding his breath.

Rey felt a little dizzy. They were really doing this. “Two weeks.”

It felt like an eternity until he accepted: “Two weeks.”

Rey’s breath hitched a little. A shiver ran through her body. Yes, this was really happening. She had now two weeks to turn Kylo Ren back into Ben Solo – and maybe even do something about the First Order in that span of time.

They kept eye contact, both stunned by the turn of events.

“The fleet…” Rey finally breathed softly. “Please…”

“Y-yes, of course…” he replied, snapping out of the bafflement about her agreeing to stay. He walked to the computer terminal where Snoke had made Rey watch the battle and ordered the ships to retreat like she’d asked.

“Thank you…” she whispered. The tension left her body. She shivered al little - the gravity of what had happened and was ahead of her sunk down on her.

Kylo made slow steps back to her, searching for words. But before he could say anything, General Hux burst into the room.

Rey startled, Kylo just looked at the intruder.

“What the hell is going on?! Why is the fleet retreating?” Hux yelled exasperated. He stopped dead when he saw Snoke’s body.

“I called them back”, Kylo simply said.

Pointing at the dead Supreme Leader Snoke, Hux hollered: “ _What_ happened?!” He glared at Kylo, then his piercing glance wandered to Rey and back to him again.

“I killed the Supreme Leader”, Kylo replied in a firm voice.

“That is treason! And then you just presume to command my army?!” Hux yelled. “Our Supreme Leader is _dead_! We have no ruler!”

Kylo’s gaze darkened and he reached out with his hand, starting to Force choke the General.

Rey gasped. This was a bad start. “Ben…”

“The Supreme Leader is dead”, Kylo announced as if it would explain everything.

And even though this was no royal court, Hux understood perfectly clear. The formerly most powerful being was dead – and Ren took his place. The General just didn’t know what to make of the scavenger girl. “Long live the Supreme Leader”, Hux confirmed in a strangled voice while still being choked.

Rey unwillingly gasped again. She closed her eyes for a moment. This was even worse. Not that she didn’t have a notion that something like this might happen after how he talked. But now Kylo Ren was the new ruler of the First Order. Bringing Ben back seemed to have slipped further away than ever.

Rey quickly stepped to Kylo and gently placed her hands at his upper arm and shoulder. “That’s enough, don’t you think?” she gently said.

Kylo pressed his lips together and released Hux. He wanted to show strength, but he also didn’t want to drive Rey away. He knew they had to find a middle ground to make this work. Well, or maybe he just had to prove to her that his way of seeing things was the right one.

Hux panted. “What about her?” he spit out in disgust.

“Rey will stay with me for a while”, he explained vaguely.

Hux’s eyes narrowed. He hoped that didn’t mean what he assumed it meant. “As a prisoner or as your future wife?” he asked bluntly.

“For now as a guest who is free to move. You will see to it that she gets quarters near to mine.”

Hux made a disapproving sound. “Yes, Supreme Leader. Her rooms will be next to yours on the new ship. We need to leave the _Supremacy_. The Resistance ran a cruiser through the ship. The damage is severe and beyond repair.”

“I see”, Kylo replied.

“Is anyone from the Resistance on board?” Rey asked worried.

Hux gave her a condescending look. “Not anymore. We captured the traitor and some woman, but they managed to escape.”

Rey felt relief wash over her, but didn’t say anything. “I need to talk to the Resistance. They need to know that I will stay.”

Kylo hesitated. He knew very well that Rey meant with that contacting his mother. “You can send them a message.”

She shook her head. “No, they have to know that I do this of my own free will and that you are not using mind control or something.”

He chuckled unwillingly. “As if that would ever work on you.”

She didn’t know why, but she felt her cheeks getting a little hot. She wondered, if she was blushing. And most of all – she had a hard time to suppress a smile, because his words were kind of affectionate.

Hux rolled his eyes. “Spare me the flirting.” He turned on his heels and stormed off. “We’re abandoning the ship in ten minutes.”

As soon as the doors had closed behind Hux, Rey made eye contact with Kylo again. No, Ben. She decided to call him that, when she wanted to succeed with getting him to change sides. “Ben, _please_ let me talk to the Resistance. I don’t want anyone getting in danger, because they feel they have to start a rescue attempt that isn’t even necessary.”

He drew in some breath at hearing the name he was born with. He felt strangely torn. Part of him wanted to yell at her for calling him that, the other part liked how it sounded on her lips.

Still he demanded: “Don’t call me by that name. It doesn’t exist anymore.”

“You didn’t protest earlier”, Rey pointed out and suddenly realized something else. She felt him through the Force. She felt their bond. Either Snoke had lied to them about bridging their minds or it didn’t stop after his death.

He huffed. “You may call me that in private, but not in public.”

A smile tugged at Rey’s lips. “Okay, a compromise. I think we’re getting rather good at that. It’s already the second today.”

Kylo felt strangely calm seeing her look this fondly at him. He felt a flutter in his stomach and the urge to…

He hesitated, then closed the distance to her.

Their eyes locked again and he sensed that she was nervous. As he was himself, when he slowly moved his gloved right hand to gently cup her neck and leant in for a kiss. He almost expected her to draw back – but she didn’t.

A rush of excitement, joy and the feeling that this was meant to be jolted through his body when their lips touched. He tasted the tears and got a little angry at himself, because her tears were his fault.

It was only a brief and chaste kiss at first. He feared being to bold and scaring her already off.

Rey startled a little, but the kiss felt simply so right. She had no idea where this would lead or if this was rushing things, but brought their lips back together for a second kiss that was longer and deeper. It would have probably turned into some making out, if the ship wouldn’t have started to shake around them.

“We need to leave”, Kylo said, grabbing her hand and walking with her to the exit.

To her own surprise Rey didn’t mind the hand holding.

She immediately reminded herself to be careful and to not let herself get carried anyway or even pulled to the dark side.

This very next moment it occurred to her that the bond didn’t feel dark. Snoke did. But not what she had with Ben. Perhaps that was a good sign and something she could build on.

***

To say that Leia Organa Solo was surprised to receive a call from Rey on board of a First Order vessel would be an understatement.

“What happened?” she asked without greeting Rey. Concern was written all over her face.

“A lot”, Rey said with a sigh. “But you are safe. The Resistance is safe. I made sure of that.”

“Rey…” The worry was now full on in Leia’s voice. “What is going on?”

“I won’t return. At least not for two weeks. It’s…” Rey sighed again. “… complicated. I made a deal with… well, with Ben. And it’s also a truce between First Order and Resistance. I know there aren’t many left anyway, but please don’t do anything against the First Order in the next two weeks… I don’t have much time right now. It would take quite a while to explain everything.”

“Ben”, Leia breathed. “You… call him Ben?” She was confused, but felt the lately only tiny flicker of hope inside her growing into a flame.

Rey nodded. “As I said – it’s complicated. Snoke is dead. Kylo Ren took over as Supreme Leader.”

“What?!” Leia asked, getting pale. For a moment it felt like the flame was gone again. But… “Rey, _what_ is going on?” she asked again imploringly.

Rey exhaled heavily. “I got only five minutes for this call. The time is almost up. General, I see Ben in him. He asked me to join him, but I made him the counter offer that I will stay for a certain amount of time with him, so we can get to know each other. We negotiated two weeks. The Resistance will be safe. Please, don’t worry about me. I’m fine and I know what I’m doing. I wanted a com-connection, so there would be no doubt about that in a video transmission. I’m not under his control or something like that.”

Leia was a little calmer, she just worried now if things would turn out how Rey planned.

“Please don’t try to rescue me. There is no need for that. Ben… won’t hurt me.”

Leia blinked surprised at the soft tone of Rey’s voice. She wondered if she was reading too much into it or if there might be going on something between the young Jedi and her estranged son. Judging by some changes in the Force she rather assumed the latter – and suppressed a relieved smile. “I trust you, Rey.”

Rey nodded. “Thank you. I’ll try to contact you again soon. I think he will allow it.”

“May the Force be with you.”

“And you”, Rey replied before the connection ended.

Leia was still so stunned about what was going on, that she only noticed by now that she hadn’t even asked Rey how it went on Ahch-To and what Luke had said about his nephew. She wondered how Rey learned about Ben and how she went from fighting Kylo Ren to wanting to save Ben Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The heart does things for reasons that reason doesn’t understand." is from "Princess Diaries". I love that quote.


	2. Conversations

Surprises seemed to be the theme of the day. Leia had already come to that conclusion after getting the call from Rey, learning that the Resistance was safe and that Rey would stay for a while with the man who would hopefully become Ben Solo again.

Leia was also stunned in a sad way that no one apparently replied to the signal of the Resistance. Well, granted, there was no fight anymore. But still, thinking back all those years and all those fights – how could that be?

“The Galaxy has lost its hope.” She sighed and was glad to be sitting already. “But as long as Rey is out there the spark isn’t out.”

But the next surprise was already around the next corner.

Literally.

For the long lost Jedi Master Luke Skywalker suddenly strolled into the cave. Well, it was a figure in a cloak and hood, but Leia felt it immediately. It was _him_.

He walked to her and, standing in front of her, he pushed the hood back.

“Luke…” she whispered.

Everyone around them just stared in awe and waited what would happen.

He sat slowly down.

“I know what you are gonna say”, she began with a faint smile. “I changed my hair.”

“It’s nice that way”, he replied and added after a short pause: “Leia, I’m sorry.”

“I know. I know you are. I’m glad to see you again”, she said warmly, wondering why he showed up now of all possible times. Had he expected the fight? Did he want to help?

“I came to face him, Leia. And I can’t save him”, he answered the unspoken questions.

She couldn’t help herself. She chuckled.

Luke gave her a confused glance.

“He’s not here”, she informed him.

“What? Where is he?”

Leia took a deep breath. “Until an hour ago I had given up. I thought my son was gone for good. But now I know he isn’t.”

“What’s going on?” Luke looked around. It was so silent. No one was running around, no enemy ships attacking outside.

“Rey negotiated a truce”, Leia now answered the questions in his eyes. “She went to him. She’ll stay with him for a while.”

“What?!” Luke exclaimed. What he’d interrupted in the hut came to his mind immediately.

“When I lost hope, _she_ found it. She wants to bring him back.”

“Yes, she said that…” Luke muttered, thinking about his argument with Rey in the rain.

“I trust her”, Leia added.

Luke exhaled heavily. “This is dangerous. I don’t think this will go the way both you think.”

“She won’t fall for the dark side”, Leia declared firmly.

“Well, she apparently already fell for _him_ ”, he retorted dryly.

“What?” Leia breathed surprised – well, surprised about the fact that he was aware of it, that is.

“They have some kind of bond. A Force bond. I don’t know how that came to be, but it’s there. And since I know of it, I can feel it getting stronger. There are feelings involved.”

“I sense that something in the Force is different, but I didn’t think…” She trailed off, trying to sort her thoughts. “So, she’s really in love with him.”

Luke sighed again. “Unfortunately...”

Leia laughed. “I think it’s quite the opposite. Even more so, if he loves her, too.”

“He seemed to be quite taken with her.”

Leia frowned. She felt completely out of the loop now. “What in the stars name happened since Rey left to find you? She didn’t say anything in the call and was a little cryptic about Ben.”

“I caught them in a hut. They were sitting on the opposite sites of a fire. Somehow the Force bond brought made it possible. He wasn’t physically there, but I felt his Force presence. They were touching hands, when I entered. I stopped it and he was gone in an instant. Rey was pretty furious about my intrusion. He told her things and she confronted me with it.”

Leia didn’t really know what to ask first. She just sat there and stared at her brother.

Silence fell for a few moments.

“Did he lie to her?” she finally asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

“I fear there were… some misunderstandings and misjudgments the night the temple burned down”, he answered evasively.

Leia felt a wave of regret emitting from him. She sighed.

Luke suddenly gasped. “I’m sorry, Leia, I can’t stay.”

She blinked confused. Then she understood. “You’re not really here.”

“No, I am not. I used our bond as brother and sister to find you, because I figured he would come here and try to kill you all. I wanted to fight him and get you some time to escape.”

“You would have died”, she realized and startled. “You need the end this right now. Go back to Ahch-To and get some rest. You’re _not_ allowed to die today, Luke!”

He chuckled and showed her a small salute. “Yes, General.”

Luke rose and placed a kiss on her forehead. “See you around, Leia.”

She watched him slowly disappear. Reaching out into the Force she made sure, he was still alive.

Leia waited a few moments, then she got up and started giving orders about repairs and finding a new base with a decent climate.

***

Rey woke up in the softest bed and with the nicest pillow and blanket she’d ever had in her life. But a moment later reality washed over her and all the bliss away.

She jolted into a sitting position and looked for a light switch. First order design appeared all around her.

She sighed.

This was the first of fourteen days here and hopefully the first step for, well, forever with Ben Solo? She wondered if he knew what she was trying to accomplish by being here.

Without realizing she brought her fingers to her lips, when she remembered their kisses after the fight in the throne room.

Nothing else had happened since then. After leaving the _Supremacy_ and calling Leia she was shown some quarters on another vessel. She believed it was called _Steadfast_. But she didn’t know the name for sure. She only knew that the Supreme Leader’s quarters were next door.

Rey was strangely disappointed that she couldn’t have talked to Ben – yes, she would definitely keep calling him that – before going to sleep. And she had no idea how this day was now supposed to go. Some of his people had called him away with First Order business. She feared a little to be left alone and not being able to spend time with him.

Finally, she decided to get up and take a look around. A droid had taken her dirty clothes away last night. She hoped they would get cleaned and not thrown away. A female officer from the uniform department had taken her measurements and had brought her clothes for the night as well as something to wear for the day. Unfortunately all dark colors, but at least no uniform and not all black.

Well, except the underwear. She’d never seen black panties and a real bra. All brand new.

So, Rey put on the first in bra in her life and some soft long pants made of a midnight blue fabric and a long sleeved dark grey wrap shirt.

The woman – Ensign Kandia – had explained to her that those were training clothes. She’d also apologized that she hadn’t found anything better on so short notice.

Rey felt sorry for the woman. She liked the fabric and was glad to have something to wear. She didn’t mind at all what purpose the clothes normally served. She also liked that she could move freely in them and was already looking forward to find some training room.

She noticed that her lightsaber was still there. It surprised her a little that she was allowed to keep it. She saw it as a sign of trust and a step into the right direction. However she refrained from taking it with her, when she left the room a few minutes later. She didn’t want to raise any flags – and she could handle herself without a weapon anyway.

Rey tried the chime at Ben’s quarters, but no answer. She assumed that he was somewhere busy with being the Supreme Leader.

She stopped for a moment, realizing that it was his first day, too. His first day as Supreme Leader.

***

Rey earned many irritated, wondering and surprised glances on her way to find a cantina, mess hall or something of that kind. She found it pretty quickly and a Lieutenant from the food crew helped her to decide on something to eat.

Rey finally decided to let the Force guide her to Ben. His face was priceless when she just walked onto what appeared to be the bridge.

He immediately lost focus of his conversation with the people around him. “Rey…”

“Settling in as Supreme Leader?”

“Yes.” He pointed to two men. “You already met General Hux. This is General Pryde.”

Pryde’s glance was even icier than Hux’. “Why is she here, Supreme Leader?” he asked as if he didn’t already know about her presence on the ship and studied the young woman. “Did she defect from the Resistance?”

Rey showed him a glare. “ _She_ has a name. As you surely know, General Pryde. And no, I did _not_ defect. I’m here on… well, I guess we can call it trial period.”

“For what?” Pryde replied with a condescending look.

“We will see”, the Supreme Leader cut in. “You just need to know that Rey is a guest. My _personal_ guest. I will show her around and train with her. She also will be occasionally here on the bridge or in the throne room.”

Pryde raised his eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Hux. “If this is heading towards a marriage we need to lay down some ground rules for the girl.”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed and he gave Pryde a small Force choke. “That’s none of your business. Stay out of this, General. And I strongly advise that you call Rey by her name.”

Rey startled a little at his outburst, though she knew she should have expected something like this. She just sighed.

“No title?” Pryde replied through gritted teeth.

“No”, Rey stated firmly, before Ben could say anything. She rather didn’t risk that he made up some title for her.

“Supreme Leader, would you at least make sure that she doesn’t learn any confidential information or meddles with the operations on this ship?” Hux asked a little impatient, risking getting also choked.

Kylo shot a glare at him and left him in suspense for a few moments, before he finally answered with a simple statement: “We have a truce with the Resistance for the next two weeks.”

“We do”, Rey confirmed. “As long as the First Order stays true to this agreement, I also will do nothing that could be seen as a hostile act.”

Hux pressed his lips together.

“Get the rest of the damaged ships to the shipyards, Generals”, Kylo ordered. “I will go to training now.”

Pryde moved to protest, but decided to stay silent. He and the bridge crew watched Kylo and Rey leave.

“I don’t like this”, Pryde commented.

“Me neither”, Hux said. “She’s dangerous, because he has a big soft spot for her. Maybe he’s even in love with her. I think he wants to convince her to stay. I just don’t know whether as a wife or just some sort of concubine.”

Pryde pursed his lips. “He should find a more suitable woman for his wife. She’s just an uncivilized scavenger who happens to have some talent for the Force. But even a little cleaned up like she is now can’t hide what she is and where she comes from.”

Hux nodded.

***

Rey and Ben didn’t talk until they arrived in some room. Some kind of gym as she immediately recognized.

“I didn’t see you since we arrived here yesterday”, she said.

“I’m sorry”, he said genuinely. “I had to get everyone in line. And when I stood in front of your quarters I sensed that you were already asleep.”

Out of all what Rey could have replied, she chose: “The bond is still here.”

“It is”, he confirmed slowly.

“Did Snoke lie to us or does a Force bond usually stay intact once it’s created?”

“I’m… not sure”, he admitted. “I don’t know much about Force bonds. I only know that ours is very powerful and something special. But I rather think the bond came into existence of its own. I assume that Snoke only claimed to be responsible.”

Rey felt a slight shiver. She sensed a strange mix of emotions from him. “I guess so…” she muttered. Then she forced herself to change the topic. “We didn’t talk about what I will do all day while I’m here. I can’t just sit around when you’re off doing what a Supreme Leader does all day.”

“I want to spend as much time with you as I can. But I have also my duties at Supreme Leader. I need to strengthen my rule. But we will find something for you to occupy yourself”, he said in a mixture of the softer Ben-voice and the colder Kylo-voice. “However I have to make one thing perfectly clear: You are forbidden to interfere with my duties as Supreme Leader and First Order business. But my offer to rule at my side still stands, if you fully commit.”

“To you or the First Order?” she asked unusual calmly, feeling this was only Kylo talking. Not Ben.

He was about to say that both went together, but he sensed she was getting upset. “Maybe we should not speak about that right now. I don’t want us to yell at each other like yesterday.”

Rey let out a small laugh. “ _You_ were the one yelling, Ben. _I_ was crying and begging you to come to your senses.”

Now he was the one becoming upset. “ _Rey_ ”, he said warningly.

She huffed. “Let’s… just train. Talking only makes both of us angry right now. That won’t help if we want to get to know each other better…” She made a few steps further into the large room, then stopped and turned around. In a quiet voice she continued: “I felt a deep connection to you when we touched hands. I miss that.”

“It’s still there”, he said softly.

Rey sighed soundlessly. She didn’t reply, but he felt a wave of sadness. She assumed that he meant the bond, however she was thinking about how they connected emotionally.

“What did you have in mind for training? I left my lightsaber in my room. I thought people might get the wrong impression if I walk around armed.”

He chuckled. “Did you already learn some meditation techniques?”

“Not really.”

He gestured her to sit down on a mat.


	3. The first night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little out of hand... I changed the rating to E. But despite what happens in Rey's first night on the First Order ship, the road to HEA will take a while.
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos and the comments :) If you're new here and like the fic, leave some Kudos. I'm always looking forward to that :)

The day went on surprisingly smooth. After meditation Ben showed Rey the ship and, along with presenting himself as the new Supreme Leader personally, he introduced Rey to some of the department heads. He made sure everyone knew she was his guest and was allowed to move around freely. He didn’t trust Hux to relay that information accordingly.

To him it was important that Rey saw the full potential of being at his side. He sensed her reservations about everything that was First Order, but he was confident that this would change. He even entertained the thought of proposing to her properly when the two weeks would be up.

In the evening they had dinner in his quarters and were now sitting on a couch. Rey had gotten rid of the shoes and her legs were pulled up against her thighs, resting her head on her hand which was on the back of the couch. Kylo was sitting turned to her and also rested against the back of the couch but was turned towards her. He was only wearing some black pants and a sweater.

There was finally developing a similar mood as in their conversation through the bond at the fire. Even more relaxed.

“Do you still feel alone?” he asked after they had talked about the first day in both their new surroundings.

A small smile ran over Rey’s lips, remembering the first time they’d talked about that topic. “Yes and no. I like spending time with you, Ben. I just miss my friends.”

“I also like being with you”, he whispered and dared to close the distance to her a little.

The timbre of his voice sent a shiver down her spine.

“I also liked kissing you yesterday”, he added in a low whisper.

Her breath hitched a little. She felt a battle between her heart and her head raging inside of her. “Me, too”, she admitted quietly.

The tension was almost palpable.

Rey wasn’t sure, who moved first. She just suddenly found herself kissing Ben and running her hands through his hair. His hands snuck around her waist and spread on her back, sending a pleasant warmth through the fabric of the shirt.

Both moaned into the kiss. I got deeper and went on until they had to come up for some air. Her cheeks were all flushed and both their lips were swollen.

She tried to tell herself that this – and what might follow – was not how she pictured the time with him. But of course she’d known that there was a possibility to end up in bed together.

The only question was, if all of this would lead to the future she hoped for.

Rey cupped his face with both her hands, tracing with her left thumb along his scar. “I didn’t come here to have sex with you”, she softly whispered.

“But you want to”, Ben replied. It was half a statement, half a question.

“Maybe”, she said teasingly, showing a small smile. “But that doesn’t mean that I will accept the offer to join you.”

“I know…” Ben muttered with a hint of disappointment while gently circling his hands on her back.

He really _did_ know. Maybe his expectations were too high. For now he reveled in the wonderful feeling of having her in his arms and slowly straddling his lap. He was already hard and he could see that she was very well aware of this fact. He even felt her slightly grinding down on the erection in his pants and he couldn’t hold back a soft groan.

“I want you so much, right now…” he admitted. But he was afraid that having sex right now would ruin everything. Leaning into her touch of his scar, he was barely able to hold back a declaration of his feelings.

“Ben…” she breathed.

He felt a surge of emotions from her and understood that this was her way of replying and agreeing to go further. There was also a hint of insecurity she tried to push back.

“Have you… are you a…” he tried.

Rey smiled into the next kiss. “If there is such a thing as a half-virgin – that’s what I am.”

He chuckled. “A what?”

“Well…” she hesitated a little, suddenly fearing that this confession would ruin the moment. “A few years ago was curious. I wanted to know why everybody made such a fuss about sex and how great it’s supposed to be. So, I tried it with an older boy… but it felt awkward, it hurt and was over on his part quickly... I never tried again… I kept to making myself feel good from time to time.”

Ben felt sorry and angry at the same time. “That’s not how it supposed to be.”

Not that he was a good judge of that. He wasn’t that much experienced either. His knights occasionally had brought him some eager woman who wanted to please the leader of the Knights of Ren. At some point he’d only sent the women away.

Ben pulled Rey close and placed small kisses along her neck.

Happy gasps and hums spilled over her lips. “No, _this_ is…”

“Damn right it is”, he practically growled.

Even though they hadn’t done much yet, Rey finally understood why so many people liked sex or were even obsessed with it. And why stories praised love so high. She startled a little about her own thoughts, realizing that she might actually be in love with him. Of course, part of her always knew, but for some reason it came crashing down on her like an epiphany in this very moment.

Ben felt her tense a little and reached into the Force. Their bond was glowing bright and getting even brighter, glowing with her emotions like a warm light, meeting his feelings for her.

As a boy he’d always wondered what love was. He knew that his parents were in love despite arguing often. But growing up and being sent away he never believed he could have something like that. Loving someone. Being loved. Belong somewhere and with someone.

But here it was. Rey didn’t need to say a single word. He felt everything. And considering how she was leaning slightly back, held by him, and looking at him right now, she also knew this.

Rey traced along his scar again. She felt like on fire. Her heart was still in charge. Reason was loosing with a warning thought: This would be going to last forever - or going down in flames.

She kissed Ben again and her fingers blindly searched for a way to get his sweater off, while Ben attempted the same with her wrap shirt. She finally retreated, allowing him undress her first. But the moment her shirt was gone she made sure the fabric covering his upper body followed it to the floor.

He drew in some breath seeing so much skin. “You’re so beautiful…” he whispered, not yet daring to her bra off. He quite liked how it formed her breasts.

Rey surged forward kissing him. While eagerly kissing back Ben’s hand found the clasp of her bra. He was surprised how quickly it snapped open and wasn’t sure if he’d unknowingly used a little help of the Force. But it didn’t matter. The delicate piece of clothing fell down somewhere and he had full access to her skin.

Although he broke the kiss only reluctantly, he wanted to take this further and explore her body. He felt himself getting a little impatient. His lips trailed to her neck and down her cleavage to her breasts.

The gentle light touch of skin on skin earned him a deep moan, followed by one of his own, because he sensed some of what his hands did to her through the bond.

Rey’s hips moved on their own. She threw her head back and felt like electrified. She was completely overwhelmed that a man touching and kissing her breasts and nipples could have such an effect.

She whined a little when Ben suddenly drew back. Her eyes found his and she saw that he was up to something.

A moment later he rose from the couch lifting her up with him. She locked her legs around his hips and allowed him to carry her to the bedroom. Well, after some making out against a wall with her legs still around him, that is.

Ben gently lowered her on the bed and fully undressed her, before getting rid of his own pants and underwear.

It was strange. Rey felt the urge to do some touching and exploring of her own, but at the same time she didn’t have the courage yet. She even wondered, if she was blushing, seeing him all naked now.

However, she wasn’t too shy to invite him closer by slightly parting her legs. Her heartbeat increased. She was a little afraid that this part of sex might hurt like the first time back on Jakku, but wanting this was far stronger.

Ben slowly crawled between her legs and kissed his way from her belly up until their lips finally met again.

“This is a little new to me either”, he admitted whispering, pinning her half down. “I may have a little more experience than you, but there were never feelings involved.”

Without even noticing it, Rey parted her legs a little more, to accommodate his large body. She felt part of his weight – especially his hard length against her core – and hummed approvingly.

Something he hadn’t thought of until now crossed his mind. “Are you…”

Rey nodded. “I’m on birth control…” she whispered.

Ben chastised himself for almost hoping there would be no need for that. He quickly hid that the thought of wanting children with her. He was so caught up in not letting her notice that he didn’t realize she was doing the same.

He finally let one of his hands slide down her waist and along her hip. He couldn’t get enough of touching what he hadn’t touched yet.

Rey’s breath hitched. She reveled in all the sensations she never knew existed. But she also felt a little bad for just laying there.

“You don’t have to do anything”, he whispered, nibbling at her jaw and neck. “Right now I just want to learn all about your body and give you what you deserve, Sweetheart.”

She felt her stomach doing a flip at that term of endearment. “What about you?” she breathed.

He showed her a smile, a sly grin even. “You’re here and you love me – that’s everything I want.”

Her her skipped a beat and her breath hitched again. For a moment she wondered, if she’d said the words without remembering and without wanting to – despite them being true. Then she realized he simply knew. As she felt his love through the bond – he felt hers.

She ran her hands from his chest to his back and a little lower, drawing him a little closer.

He chuckled. “Are you getting a little impatient?” he teased her. “We have all night.”

“I think we had enough foreplay since the night we touched hands”, she boldly announced, cutting off any answer by a searing kiss.

Ben made her gasp and turned that gasp immediately in a moan, when his hand on her hip travelled between their bodies and found her clit.

It didn’t take long and she came with his name on her lips.

He felt her utter surprise about the orgasm while she was panting. Whoever she’d been with was a complete moron.

“And that’s only the beginning”, he promised her.

A wave of emotions washed over her. So much love and his longing to have her always at his side. She felt the same. She just knew it wouldn’t be that easy to find a way.

But she didn’t want to think about that now. What she wanted more than anything in this moment was to feel him inside.

“Ben…” she whispered urgently.

He smiled, understanding what she left unsaid. He guided his length inside of her and made her gasp loudly.

Rey clung to him and he could feel that the stretch of his cock was pleasure and pain for her. The bond pulsing and humming with their combined sensations. For a moment they stilled, trying to adjust to the physical and emotional connection.

“Rey…” he began, still feeling that it was a little uncomfortable for her.

“I’m alright”, she cut in, before he could say more, followed by a gasp. Then she chuckled. “And, no, I won’t say anything to stroke your big ego.”

Ben let out a laugh and leant down for a kiss. “Big ego, hm?”

Instead of replying in words, Rey moved her hips against his, biting her lip, because it started now feeling really good. No, better than good.

Now it was his turn to gasp. He took this as his cue to start moving. He tried to set a gentle pace, but to his surprise she was actually getting a little impatient and wanting more. So he captured her lips with a breathtaking kiss and pounded harder into her.

She broke away from the kiss with a loud moan. “Oh… yes… Ben…” she mumbled, while the bond nearly seemed to burst with her building pleasure.

He smirked and reveled in feeling how the bond was emitting everything. “Do you feel it?” he managed to ask even if the feeling of moving inside of her was overwhelming. He wanted this every day for the rest of his life. He wanted to never let her go again.

“Yes…” she moaned. She wanted to say more, but wasn’t capable of it.

She felt an orgasm building, wondering how that could be after she just had one. How much she had missed in the past years... On the other hand – this was all because of him and because she loved him. 

Rey tried to meet his hips as good as she could. She hooked her legs over his butt and drew him closer. For a moment she pondered about flipping him over. She was curious about getting a little more active. It just felt too good.

Ben moaned loudly, feeling that he was also getting close.

The orgasm washed over Rey, taking her breath away and blanking out every coherent thought. He followed a moment later, crying out her name.

His weight was pinning her down. Normally being caught like that should and would make her panic, because he was heavy and she wasn’t used to body contact. But right now it was quite the opposite. Her stomach did a flip again. She felt so incredibly happy and content. She held him close, while he tried to at least not put all his weight on her.

Still on top of her Ben braced himself on his forearms.

Rey stretched her neck, bringing their lips together again. Slowly, softly, full of love. She had already lost track of time and had no idea how long they kept kissing like this.

She whined a little at the loss, when his softening cock slid out of her. The slightly weird sensation of their combined fluids leaking out of her followed. She suddenly was curious about a lot of things.

At some point Ben moved, so he could lay down next to her and pull her into his arms. The bed was large enough for him to manage to get them both away from the wet spot. Rey draped herself against his side and he used the Force to get a blanket over both of them.

“Doesn’t mean I’ll stay…” Rey mumbled sleepily, laying down her head on his chest. She was happy and would have made the decision to sleep with him all over again, yet needed to make this clear.

Ben gently placed a kiss on the top of her head. “I know, Sweetheart...”

But he wanted her to. He decided he would have to be very convincing in the following thirteen days.

While drifting off to sleep, Rey reminded herself to not let herself get carried away and to find a way to bring him fully back to the light. Of course she hid that thought from him, although she was pretty sure her words sort of implied that goal.

The problem was that this right now felt like in her vision when they touched hands. She had no idea what to make of that.

And the even bigger problem was that Ben had the same thought.


	4. A blissful morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already the second chapter that get out of hand... But, well, you don't mind, don't you? ;)

The next morning Hux found himself standing in front of Rey’s quarters. He’d decided to teach her about proper behavior in the First Order.

When he attempted to press the door chime a storm trooper, who was positioned in the hallway as security guard, informed him: “She is not there, Sir.”

Huy turned to him. “What? Where is she?” he nearly barked.

“In, uh, the Supreme Leader’s quarters, Sir”, the stormtrooper replied a little hesitatingly. “She joined him for a private dinner and, uh, never left…”

The General froze for a moment, grasping the meaning of those words. He exhaled sharply. “She stayed the night?” he asked anyway.

“Yes, Sir.”

With a sound of exasperation the General stormed away. “Dammit…”

***

Rey felt disoriented when she woke up. Again. It was the second morning in a row with new surroundings and the first day ever not waking up alone in bed. But it was nice… It was…

Oh.

Her eyes shot open.

Right. This was the flag ship of the First Order and she was in the Supreme Leader’s bed, laying on her left side. And he was currently spooned against her back, sleeping soundly and having an arm over her waist. His hand was resting on her bare belly.

Right, she was naked.

She suppressed a groan. The night had been great beyond words.

She didn’t exactly regret sleeping with Ben. That just didn’t stop her from feeling a slight panic. She didn’t know where that came from. Or why. It was just there. Maybe because this was so knew and wonderful and because she had no idea what to do now.

She felt the warmth radiating from his body. His hand moved slightly in his sleep and caused a shiver of pleasure running up her spine. Her eyelids fluttered and unwillingly a small gasp of surprise escaped her lips. How could just having his hand on her skin affect her like that? She felt heat pooling between her legs and…

Oh.

She became suddenly aware of something firm, something _hard_ , against her butt. At first she blushed a little and wasn’t sure how to react.

The next moment she wondered about that. Okay, this was new, but in fact she had a lot of ideas. It was more a question of overcoming her shyness and deciding for one of them.

Rey wanted to explore his body as he had done with hers. She thought back to when the Force had connected her to a shirtless Kylo Ren only a few days ago. She hadn’t done nearly as much looking and taking the sight in as she had wanted to do in that moment – if she was honest to herself.

She chewed her bottom lip and carefully tried to turn around without moving his arm or waking him up. She was successful and smiled seeing how peaceful he looked asleep.

Her gaze fell on his scar she’d given him. She wondered, if it couldn’t be healed fully or if he simply wanted to keep it. The strange thing was that she kind of liked the thought that it was her mark on him. As well as some sort of literal symbol of a crack in Kylo Ren that allowed Ben Solo to emerge.

Her glance travelled along the scar to his torso. She gently pushed the blanket lower and finally away. She was nervous and suddenly felt her heart beating against her chest. The ache between her legs grew. Seeing his large erection made it even worse.

Rey knew enough about biology to know that this could simply be a natural male reaction in the morning. The bond however told her that this was because of her. She was now fully awake and sensed his love and longing for her through the bond.

She unwillingly smiled and slowly brought her hand to his scar. She traced along the line with her fingertips.

Ben stirred a little in his sleep, automatically humming as an answer to her touch.

Rey’s fingers gently moved down his chest and beyond the scar further south.

A small moan escaped Ben’s lips now. He was still asleep and Rey startled a little when she realized that this was a huge proof for his love and trust. When their bond had begun to manifest and grown stronger, she’d noticed how exhausted he was. She’d recognized it as the same problem she’d had her entire life – not being able to sleep properly, because there was constant danger and the constant expectation of someone attacking or worry about something.

This night was the first she’d sleep deeply. As did he.

Rey didn’t want to wake him up yet. She wanted him to get more rest. Although she assumed that there was probably some alarm clock going off at some point. He was the Supreme Leader after all and needed to, well, lead and rule. She had no idea what time it was now, but she intended to savor the being with him in bed like this.

She pondered whether to pull up the blanket again, snuggle against him and going back to sleep – or waking him by doing something she’d never done before.

She glanced to his erection again. She was extremely curious how her lips would feel around his cock and how he would taste.

Lost in her thoughts her hand travelled lower, but stopped at his crotch. Yes, lips… or her hand…

She only noticed that he was awake now the moment his arm moved her body flush against his. She gasped surprised in the following kiss.

 _That’s an interesting way to wake up_ , she heard his voice in her head. _I was very curious what your choice would have been, but I wanted kissing you even more._

Rey broke the kiss and looked at him stunned. “You’re not mad?”

He chuckled and gave her a devouring look. “Can’t blame you for what I would have done when I’d woken up first”, he replied with a smirk.

A very vivid picture from his imagination appeared in her head and her breath hitched. Wow. She wouldn’t have thought that he wanted to…

Ben reached out and gently caressed her cheek. “And much more than that”, he added to the images of his fantasies.

More snippets flashed through the bond, making Rey press her legs together. She felt even more aroused than before.

“Tonight…” he promised in a low voice. A sigh followed. “Unfortunately I have to be on the bridge soon.”

Rey caught herself again and an idea formed in her mind. She knew he wouldn’t just leave the bed. “How soon?” she whispered seductively, pushing him slowly on his back.

A grin ran over his lips. He didn’t say a word.

Which was answer enough for Rey. She pushed herself up and the blanket which was pooling on both their legs away. She straddled him.

Ben’s hands immediately settled on her hips. Her wet core brushed against his erection. He drew in some breath and moaned softly.

Rey gently placed her hands on his chest, bracing herself while leaning down for a kiss. She grinded her hips gently against his.

Suddenly she giggled between kisses. _You like me on top?_ she asked feeling exactly that from him through the bond.

The answer drowned in two loud moans, when she lifted her hips and guided his cock inside her heat. She stilled for a moment. This angle was different – it felt incredible. She only felt a little exposed.

Ben ran his palms over the skin of her hips and up his waist as far as he could reach while still laying on his back. He intended to gain better access at some point. For the moment however he reveled in the feeling of being deep inside her tight warmth. He waited a moment until she was ready.

The bond was humming and amplifying the feelings and sensations again.

Finally, Rey started to move, gasping in pleasure and slowly figuring things out.

Ben softly groaned and gently pushed up into her, earning loud moans from her. He let her set the pace, but couldn’t and didn’t want to keep his hips still. He allowed the bond to guide him. It was still strange, but he felt exactly what she wanted and needed.

His own urge for more skin contact met her needs soon.

“Ben…” she whined.

That was it. He sat up, holding her close and kissing her while pushing up into her more forcefully.

The nonverbal _Yesssss_ echoed through the bond. This was what she wanted – _more_. Feeling more of him, touching more of him, harder thrusts from him. The new angle also did its part.

Rey cupped Ben’s face and brought their lips together in a searing kiss. Well, a series of short kisses, for she was panting and gasping. The tension was building in her. The combination of this position and his large hand spread on her back was wonderful.

“Come for me…” he whispered in a low voice, causing her to make a very interesting noise and surge in her arousal.

“Come _with_ me”, she replied with a deep moan.

It had the same effect on him.

A moment later, she clenched around him and took him with her over the edge, while kissing him like never before.

When she came down from her high Rey clung to him heavily panting and not really able to move.

Ben placed light kisses along her shoulder and neck, trailing up until their lips met again in a sweet and soft kiss, followed by a second one. “I love you so much…”

Her breath hitched. This was the first straight forward declaration of love. She pushed away all fears about the future and gave him a teasing grin. “I know.”

He chuckled.

After a moment of silence and both their hands caressing and discovering skin, she softly added: “I love you, too.”

Ben kissed her again – and the alarm clock cut into the mood. With an annoyed sigh he ended the kiss and, using the Force, sent the device crashing against a wall.

Rey showed him a playful glare. “Really?” She attempted to move off his lap and his softening cock slid free.

But Ben didn’t let her leave bed so easily. He stopped her by flipping her over and pinning her against the mattress.

“Ben!” she yelped surprised, breaking into laughter.

He leant in for another kiss. _Just five more minutes._

 _Says the mighty Supreme Leader_ , she teased him.

He just continued kissing her and Rey eagerly kissed back, adjusting her legs a little and even hooking one over his butt.

“I need a shower”, she announced, ignoring how much she actually wanted to stay like this.

“ _We_ need a shower”, Ben corrected with a gleam in his eyes.

“I said shower, not more sex”, Rey countered while getting some pretty explicit images through the bond.

He huffed. Then a smirk tugged at his lips. He leant down and whispered in her ear: “Tonight I’ll fuck you against a wall.”

Her lips parted in shock – and anticipation.

Without another word Ben left the bed and walked to the bathroom.

She rolled on her side and looked after him. This was going to be a long day. She needed to find some distraction on the ship.

*******

Rey was actually glad about a shower alone. As interesting and tempting the idea of shower sex was – it would have been too much. Her body was aching from the wonderful things she’d done with Ben. She decided to go to training or look around on the ship some more. She wasn’t the type to lay all day on a couch.

She strolled towards one of the hangar bays, deciding to see, if someone was repairing stuff. Maybe she could give people a hand. Technically that could be interpreted as meddling – which Ben didn’t want her to do –, but she needed something to not get bored. And help would always be appreciated, right?

Boy, was she wrong.


	5. A thin line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... of course things are not easy on the way to HEA...

Hux’ eyes narrowed when the Supreme Leader entered the bridge. He seemed not as gloomy as usually, but if he was happy, he hid it well. The General wondered whether Ren’s relationship with the scavenger was supposed to be a secret or not.

Well, not that he cared. That why he strolled towards him and decided to ask something he’d never done before. “Good morning, Supreme Leader. I trust you _slept_ well?”

He just hadn’t accounted for getting choked through the Force right away.

“Did you want to say something particular, General?” Ben replied casually, letting go of him again. The hint in Hux’ question was pretty obvious.

Hux straightened his uniform and touched his throat for a moment, showing the Supreme Leader a glare. “I want to know what the scavenger is really doing here?” he snarled. “Do you intend to make her you wife? Or is she just a notch on your bedpost? I would prefer the latter.”

He expected to get choked again. Or worse.

But the man, he still knew as Kylo Ren, just gave him an intense and dangerous look. “The next time you talk about Rey like that, I will throw you out of an airlock”, Ben stated in a low and serious voice.

Hux just stared at him dumbfounded. This was new. He had no idea, if this was good or bad.

“Are we clear?” Ben added.

The General finally nodded. He decided to remain silent.

“Good”, Ben commented and walked away.

Ren’s non-answer and the change of attitude spoke volumes. The Supreme Leader was definitely in love with the Jedi and was probably going to marry her at some point. Hux decided that this wouldn’t happen on his watch. He was pretty sure that the First Order would change for the worse if Ren made the girl his Empress or whatever.

A slight smirk appeared on the General’s lips. He already had an idea how to get rid of the scavenger and get back at Ren at the same time. No deaths, but broken hearts and a lot of pain. It would be perfect.

He walked to a computer terminal and opened a com channel to the department of repairs. “Ah, Commander Winters, good. Didn’t you tell me about an annoying little Ensign who doesn’t really know what she’s doing?”

Winter sighed. “Yes, I’ll have her transferred off the ship as soon as possible. With your permission, of course, Sir.”

“Yes, yes, we can talk about that later. For now I need you to give her a task she can’t possibly do.”

“Why?” The Commander asked confused.

“I have my reasons. Do it. That’s an order. Hux out.”

The General was suddenly in a very good mood. He knew that Rey would eventually find the Ensign and surely trying to help her. Which was getting involved with the ships operations. He wasn’t exactly sure, if the Supreme Leader had talked to the scavenger not to meddle with things. No matter if or if not – Hux could now lean back and watch things going down in flames, because there was no way that Kylo Ren would allow a member of the Resistance to interfere with the procedures on this ship.

***

On a stroll through engineering and the hangar deck Rey saw a young woman tinkering with a TIE fighter. The woman was wearing the uniform of the repair department and looked like she was going into a full blown panic attack any moment now.

“Hi”, Rey carefully said, stepping closer. “Are you alright? Do you need help?”

The woman startled. “Oh, uh, I… uh…” Her eyes grew wide. “Oh my God, you’re… you’re the Jedi.”

Rey showed her a warm smile. “I’m Rey.”

“Theena”, she replied. “Well, uh, Ensign Theena Darren. I’m new… I’m still learning.” She gestured towards the TIE. “But I think I messed up. The engine won’t start.” She sniffed.

Rey saw that Theena was barely her own age and on the brink of tears.

“Commander Winters wanted me to fix the engines until lunch. B-but I made it even worse, I guess. I’m bad at this. I wanted to become a tactical Ensign, but they gave me this position. They needed more people fixing stuff.”

“Well”, Rey began encouragingly, “why don’t I take a look? I’m pretty good at this.”

Theena’s face lit up. “You would do that? You would really help me? … I mean… aren’t we enemies? And this is a TIE fighter we’re talking about.”

Rey was tempted to tell her that, with any luck, there wouldn’t be that much of a need for TIE fighters in the future. Of course, she didn’t. “I always like a challenge”, she said instead.

She brushed away right now that Ben would probably not be amused, if he found out. She was walking a thin line. But she wanted to help the Ensign and it would give her something to do.

Rey took a closer look at the engines. She suppressed a sigh when she saw that several parts were misconnected. This would take a while. “Hm… so… how long are you already doing repairs on TIEs?” she asked.

“Only a few days. I was lucky getting easy things until now or some help from the start. But this one… I have to admit that I had no idea what I was doing.”

Now Rey gave into the sigh. “I’m sorry to say that, but it shows.”

Theena whimpered. “Commander Winters will be back in an hour. Can you tell me how to fix this, Rey? They’ll probably throw me off the ship when they learn that I screwed up. I need this job.”

Rey blinked surprised. “You want to be here?”

“I need to be here. I need to support my family, my parents. I had no other choice than to enlist.”

“I see…” Rey just managed to say. She realized that she thought that like the stormtroopers the First Order military also forced its people to serve or even stole away children as cadets. Obviously a wrong assumption. “Are there many people like you? People who enlist, because they need money?”

Theena nodded. “I know of several. They’re afraid to be stationed on ships like this. I had almost a heart attack hearing that the _Steadfast_ was going to be the new flag ship.” A small laugh came over her lips. Her sadness and fear remained.

Rey took a deep breath. “Well, I’ll teach you how to do this right. Your Commander will be pleased with the repairs. Just do me a favor and put in a request for transfer to another department.” She pondered, if she could dare to talk to Ben about that. She decided to think about it further after the repairs.

Theena stepped closer. “Thank you so much, Rey.”

“You’re welcome”, she replied with a smile. “One more thing: No word to anyone. You surely know that I’m here as a guest of the Supreme Leader. It wouldn’t be good, if he learned that I interfered here. I mean, it’s nothing bad… But… still…”

“My lips are sealed”, Theena quickly promised. “It’s in both our interest that no one knows about this.” She took a look around. Thankfully they were still alone in the hangar. The repair teams were currently elsewhere.

Rey nodded and began explain to the Ensign what she’d done wrong and how to reverse it. They managed to get everything done in time. She watched from a hidden spot the Commander’s inspection of the repairs. He seemed to be pleased, but a little skeptical. Obviously he hadn’t thought she could do it.

Rey finally left and went to the training room where she spent the rest of the day until dinner with Ben.

On the way back to his quarters she overheard Commander Winters talking to someone about the young woman. And not in a good way. She followed him and ended up entering the bridge. She saw and heard how the man complained to Hux and Ben.

She had suddenly a very bad feeling.

Ben noticed her and she slowly walked to the three men.

“You didn’t come here to remind me of dinner, didn’t you?” he asked her. The very Kylo tone of his voice increased her bad feeling. She knew this would end with a fight.

“No.”

Hux remained silent, but crossed his arms in front of his chest. Winters just looked gloomy.

Ben huffed. “Rey, did you help Ensign Darren by any chance? She had obviously some very skilled help despite claiming she did it on her own. What she did what beyond her knowledge. She lied to her superior officer.”

“It was a test. I was sure she would fail. I wanted her to show that she doesn’t belong here and get her transferred away from this ship”, Commander Winters told in a condescending voice. It wasn’t the entire truth, but close enough.

“That was cruel”, Rey remarked bluntly.

“This isn’t some amusement park. This is the First Order. We are at war. She doesn’t belong here”, Winters replied. “She would be better off on a supply ship or something like that. She isn’t suited for working on a star destroyer.”

Rey held his gaze. “Well, Theena didn’t want to be repairing ships. You would know that, if you had properly talked to her at least for once. She wants to become a tactical officer.”

“That’s enough”, Ben cut in, using his stern Supreme Leader voice. He glared at Winters – _and_ at Rey.

She didn’t like it. This wasn’t the glance of the man she was about to meet at dinner.

“Return to your post, Commander”, he ordered. “Hux, you can also leave.”

The Commander did as he was told.

“Supreme Leader –“ Hux started to protest. A slight Force choke cut off the sentence. He made an exasperated noise and walked away without another word. He really hated to get choked on a regular basis.

A moment of silence fell between Rey and Ben.

The people on the bridge pretended to only mind their own business – secretly listening anyway. Hux also wasn’t far. He wanted to know what was going on between them and if his plan worked.

“You’re mad at me”, Rey spelled out the obvious.

“Damn right I am”, he growled, trying to not make anything around them explode. _I told you that you must not meddle with the operations on this ship and you just go and do it anyway,_ he hissed through the bond.

 _I’m sorry, Ben_ , she replied sincerely. _I know I overstepped. I felt sorry for Theena. I couldn’t just walk away and do nothing. I only wanted to help… And now you even have a repaired TIE._

He huffed. “Don’t ever do that again, Rey.” _Not until you decide to take my hand,_ he added through the bond. No one needed to hear that part.

“So, what?” she asked exasperated. “Am I supposed to sit around all day and wait for you to return?!”

It was becoming more clearly that she hadn’t thought all of this through. Being here on this ship felt now like a bad idea. Maybe they should have gone somewhere without First Order and Resistance around.

“I didn’t say that.” Ben’s voice was softer now. There was also hurt and some helplessness, when he continued through the bond: _I’m disappointed in you, Rey. You’re breaking the rules._

Rey was also hurt. She knew it was technically true, but… “I couldn’t ignore that she needed help”, she repeated. “And I have to admit that I was a little bored. I’m not used having nothing to do. I can’t just be on the training deck all day.”

Ben exhaled sharply. “This is not how to behave when… “He stopped himself and paused. “I will let it slide this time. But if you do that again, our deal is over.”

Rey startled. She wondered who that in man in front of her was. Why was he behaving like this? There was no Ben at the moment. Only Kylo. She was shocked and sad. Having sleept with him suddenly felt like a huge error and she didn’t want that.

She was at a loss about what was going on. The bond was no help right now. It was full of emotions from both of them. She just had no idea which of them were only his. They both seemed so hurt and sad right now.

Helping that Ensign was a comparatively small incident in her eyes. Not for him though as it seemed. Or maybe he didn’t like what it symbolized?

Rey tried to reach out in the bond to find Ben, only to sense that he’d suddenly created some kind of wall hiding his feelings. Another sting. She was completely stunned and didn’t know what to say. She had expected him to be mad. But this… I was not only a step back. It was more like half a galaxy.

“Everyone leave!” Ben suddenly ordered in an icy Kylo-voice, holding eye contact with Rey.

The First Order people cleared the room.

Part of the mood became warmer again, but something still felt off.

“You were the first woman I wanted”, he said silently. “I love you, Rey…”

His disappointment, the hurt and the love for her hummed through the bond again. His walls crumbled as fast as he had built them. He needed to say the words. He hoped they could find back to what they had been this morning. He didn’t want to lose her. He just needed to make his point clear. He even hoped that Rey working on a TIE was a sign towards her deciding to stay with him.

Still, for some weird reason he was angry that she just did something like that without committing to him and the First Order.

“And you are the first man I _want_ ”, Rey whispered with a sad note in her voice. She was glad, feeling Ben again and Kylo subsiding. And yet something felt broken. She was even more confused by now. She still wanted him. She loved him and she still was determined to find a way for a relationship to work. Of course, without him ruling the galaxy by fear and terror.

“Don’t do something like this again”, he softly repeated his demand.

“Okay…” She nodded and slowly turned to go. She needed to get some air. Metaphorically speaking.

“Rey…” He surged forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his arms.

She startled a little. It felt weird that he talked to her so harshly at first and wanted to make up now just like that. Of course, Rey was still aware that they had different agendas. Maybe she had underestimated how firm his attitude about being the Supreme Leader was.

“I…” She sighed sadly. “I’ll return to my quarters. I’m not hungry anymore. I’ll turn in early.”

His lips parted in surprise. That wasn’t what he wanted. He was still a little annoyed, but he wanted to spend the evening and the night with her. “Rey…”

“No, Ben… I think both of us need to cool off.” She hesitated for a moment, then closed the distance to him and placed a short soft kiss on his cheek. “Good night, Ben.”

She left and he remained of the empty bridge. He fought the urge to run after her and kiss her senseless. But no. He was way too stubborn for that.

If only he wasn’t so head over heels in love with her. The pain in his heart weighed heavy.

***

Rey somehow managed to get back to her quarters without breaking into tears. She froze in the middle of the room for a few moments, then slowly made her way to the bed. She kicked off her shoes and laid down on her side. Some tears started running over her face and she sobbed silently.

Yes, yes. She’d been stupid to think that it would be easy.

Despite her best efforts she’d been carried away the moment she’d kissed Ben on his couch not even twenty-four hours ago.

Some time later the door suddenly opened and a droid came in, carrying a tray with food.

“I’m not hungry”, Rey just said, not moving an inch.

The droid left again.

Another one entered two hours later, bringing more food. Rey ignored him as well. She simply laid or sat on the bed, trying to mediate. She tried to make sure Ben couldn’t hear her thoughts or sense her feelings right now. As far as she could tell, it worked. The bond was still there, but muted.

At some point Rey reached into the Force to shut off the light.

She exhaled deeply. She was exhausted. Her breathing became slower and finally she fell in a very restless sleep. She tossed and turned and woke up several times only to remember what happened.

It was past 4 in the morning when she sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed.

She knew she wouldn’t find real rest this night. She longed for Ben. She even considered going to him right now, but resisted the urge. She also waived opening their bond to see, if he was alright after their argument.

Instead Rey grabbed her lightsaber and left her quarters heading for the training deck.

A very confused stormtrooper watched the barefoot woman rushing through the hallway. He activated a com link. “FN-2020 to Security.”

“Go ahead”, a voice sounded.

“Sir, I just wanted to inform you that the Jedi left her quarters. She is headed to the turbo lift and is armed with a lightsaber. Maybe you want to inform the Supreme Leader? I don’t know where he is, just that he isn’t in his quarters.”

“He’s on the training deck”, the voice replied and added after a pause: “The turbo lift just arrived there. Did they schedule a training session in the middle of the night?”

FN-2020 hesitated for a moment. “No… but… uh, Sir, may I suggest to seal off the training deck for at least two hours?”

“Why?” was the confused reply.

“It might get… uh… _loud_.”

“I can have a repair crew standing by, if The Supreme Leader causes lightsaber damages to the room like on the _Supremacy_. I heard about that.”

The stormtrooper sighed. Stars, was the supervisor on duty dense. “Permission to speak freely, Sir?”

“Speak.”

“I meant ‘loud’ and ‘sealing off’ in the sense that the Supreme Leader surely wouldn’t want anyone to walk in when he has probably sex with the Jedi. They were very _vocal_ the night before in his quarters. And both of them were in a bad mood in the evening. So my guess would be that they either will destroy the training area within the next hours by a lightsaber fight to blow off steam or they end up having make-up sex all over the place... Maybe both.”

Silence fell.

“I see”, the voice finally answered. “I’ll seal off the training deck until further notice and send in the cleaning crew when they leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a reference to my fic "The Wedding Necklace" in this chapter? Why, yes, there is ;)


	6. Reconciliation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, another chapter that got a little away from me. The second part wasn't planned originally. It just happened somehow...

Rey froze the moment she entered the training room. Ben was there and doing some pretty hot moves with his lightsaber.

She immediately regretted coming to this deck before checking the bond and making sure that he was in his quarters. She sighed soundlessly and watched him. This was the first time she saw him like this. Only practicing with his lightsaber and not fighting her.

Suddenly he stopped. He panted and looked at her. “Rey…” he breathed.

“I… couldn’t sleep”, she admitted.

“Me neither”, he whispered while he held his activated lightsaber at his side. The crackling sound of the blade echoed through the large room.

“I think I’ll take a stroll around the decks…” Rey slowly managed to say, even though she didn’t want to leave. She wanted things to be like they were before their argument.

“Don’t go”, he quickly called, when she moved to turn. “I can leave. I was almost done anyway.”

“How long are you already here?”

“At least two hours I guess. I needed to blow off some steam. I also couldn’t sleep.”

She nodded, then sighed. “I didn’t want to cause a fight…” she whispered, taking a few steps towards him.

“I know…”

Rey chewed on her bottom lip. She really didn’t want to be alone. She just didn’t know what to say. And she didn’t yet dare to open her end of the bond again.

So they stood like this for a few moments.

“We could go spar a round with the lightsaber”, she finally suggested, not sure, if it was a good idea. But she wanted to spend time with him and she didn’t want to give up.

Ben’s face lit up. He was relieved, because her words were the first steps to a reconciliation. “I’d like that.”

He wanted to call her sweetheart, but didn’t want to overstep right now. Hell, he wanted to throw his saber away, kiss her and take her to his bed. Getting to train with her was the next best thing.

Rey activated her lightsaber. “Okay, so, attack me, Your Lordship”, she said teasingly.

Ben chuckled, feeling his heart skip a beat. Her mocking tone was another good sign. He just wished she meant it as an innuendo. That would be so hot. But he settled for the literal meaning. So, he raised his lightsaber and surged forward.

A few minutes later he was a little disappointed. Rey was holding back. This was like walking on eggshells. He continued moving and reached out into the bond, trying to get anything from her – a thought or a feeling. Even if it might be hate right in this moment.

“Rey”, he finally said, when their blades parted. “Stop holding back. If you’re mad at me, here’s your chance to get it out of your system.”

Another clash of their sabers followed.

“I’m not mad at you. I’m…” She ducked and swirled around, bringing their blades together again. “… sad… and frustrated…”

“Me, too!” he exclaimed, attacking her a little stronger now.

She gasped, realizing that he was upping the ante. That was motivation enough for her to not let him get the upper hand and push back more forcefully.

Their training fight became more and more serious. At some point they put everything into it they had. Yet neither of them seemed to be able to win. Both of them were panting hard and getting tired, but were too stubborn to end it.

“You idiot!” Rey finally screamed. She was exhausted. Mainly emotionally, however her body started to ache, too. “I never wanted us to argue and or fight in front of your people. I just want us to find a way to be together!”

“Don’t you think I want that too?!” he yelled back, deflecting another blow.

“I’m here, because I love you, Ben!” she screamed, still keeping up the practice duel. “I know you are deep down a good man, who had bad influences all his life. Let me save you... Let me help you to save yourself…” She sniffed a little. A choked “Please, Ben…” followed.

“I don’t need saving…” he replied stubbornly, starting another attack.

She yelped, barely managing to parry his blade. In addition to his light saber, she felt him also pushing against her barrier in the bond. She pondered, whether to bring up what happened in the throne room or not. Until now they hadn’t really talked about it.

“Let me back in…” he suddenly pleaded. His voice was completely different now, even desperate.

His next move however was the exact opposite. He took all his strength and started driving her towards a wall. Rey managed to block the hits – only to find herself suddenly with her back against the cool metal. She was panting heavily and unfortunately about to melt due to the glance he gave her right now.

Their gazes locked and his lightsaber was the first to hit the floor.

Ben’s lips were on hers in an instant and his hands suddenly all over her. They roamed her body and one hand found its way to her neck, drawing her closer into the kiss.

Rey wanted to push him away – she just couldn’t. She wanted this way too much. And strictly speaking he had given in by begging her. So, was this her win now?

She lost that train of thought quickly along with her barrier in the bond. She opened herself up again and sensed how sorry he was and that he was in as much pain as she herself. His love crashed over her like a tidal wave.

“I love you, Ben”, she gently whispered the words, she’d yelled minutes before.

A smile flew over his lips. It turned into a grin and Rey suddenly found herself hoisted up against the wall. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He held her up with one hand, working on pushing her shirt up a little with the other. He badly wanted to touch some skin.

Rey was torn between asking him to move this to his quarters and urging him to get her clothes off quickly. Since he held her firmly, she decided to put her hands to good use. She fumbled with the zipper of his pants, not even bothering to try getting his shirt off.

She knew they both were too far gone right now to get rid their clothes. She wanted to feel him inside of her, she wanted rough and fast right now. And she wasn’t the only one. She felt it. Ben was as impatient and needy as she was.

“Ben…” Rey urged him, freeing his hard cock.

He groaned and worked on getting access to her wet core. His slid his fingers into her pants for a moment, wanting to make her come, although he rather wanted his cock deep inside of her. Therefore he was confused feeling her resistance to his intention through the bond.

 _I need you now_ , she whined.

He understood instantly. The sound of some fabric ripping followed and Rey’s eyes widened, but she didn’t get the chance to say something. He aligned himself, pushing into her forcefully. Rey let out high pitched sound, followed by a moan. Ben joined the moan, stilling for a moment and reveling in the feeling of being one with her again.

“Move…” she demanded with a shaky moan, trying to roll her hips against his. She didn’t really have much room to do anything, pressed against the wall like this.

Ben noticed and more arousal shot through his body. He remembered the past morning and his promise to fuck her against a wall. Well…

He did. He started thrusting into her hard and fast.

Rey gasped and clung to him. She met his hips as good as she could. She felt trapped and free at the same time. It was as if both of their anger, disappointment and frustration vanished bit by bit with every forceful thrust.

The bond was humming and glowing again.

 _I love you_ , Ben whispered through the Force. _So much._

Rey’s breath hitched suddenly feeling an orgasm building and hitting her. “Ben! _Ahhh_ …”

“I love you…” he repeated, following her right after.

Both of them gasped and panted.

Ben felt his legs giving out. He was so overwhelmed from the feelings and the passion surrounding them.

They sunk slowly to the floor and Ben leant against the wall. Rey ended up on his lap, cradling his head against the crook of her neck. She slowly ran her hands through his hair.

Neither could believe that they’d just had hot, wild, clothed sex in a training room.

“I love you, too…” she breathed after a while, feeling the need to say it again. “We need to find a way for a future together.”

Ben smiled against her skin, holding her as close as he could. He sighed contentedly.

“But first we should go back to either of our rooms…” she finally added, thinking about where they were right now. A blush flew over her cheeks. She would probably need a towel to cover that her pants were ripped around her crotch.

He chuckled and drew back, cupping her neck and leaning in for a kiss. It was supposed to be a short kiss. That intend failed spectacularly.

They kissed and kissed and kissed. Their hands started wandering and Ben's finger slipped under the fabric of her shirt. He hesitated a little though. He knew she was right, but he didn’t want let go of her. He needed to feel her skin and her lips. He didn’t want to give up touching and being touched, even if it was only for the way to his quarters. Since it was the middle of the night no one would come here. But just to be on the safe side, he locked the door with a quick move of a hand using the Force. He should have done that before, but things had developed to fast for being that wise.

Ben felt getting hard already and knew he needed Rey naked soon. Fucking in clothes against the wall had been hot beyond words, but now he wanted skin. He still had a lot exploring to do. Maybe he would never be done with that. He wanted that every night for the rest of their lives.

He smiled against her skin, feeling her hands slipping under his shirt. Apparently Rey didn’t care about her own words anymore and worked on getting the fabric off. He admired her patience, even if her slow and tender movements drove him crazy. He allowed her to push up the shirt and und pull it off him.

Ben finally lost his patience after she’d left a hot trail of kisses on his chest and neck, particularly along his scar. He wanted control back – and a naked Rey as quickly as possible. His pants had to go, too.

A sudden rip of fabric made Rey startle. _Another_ rip. Before she’d really realized that her shirt was in pieces now, Ben leant down and sucked one of her nipples into his mouth.

“Ben…” she moaned, burying her hands in his hair. In a last try to remain responsible and modest she managed between gasps: “We can’t…. _ahhh_ … do this here… We… _ahhh_ … quarters… Ben…”

“I locked the door…” he whispered in a low voice, claiming her lips again in a kiss.

His hands on her pants made her lose every coherent thought for a while.

***

General Armitage Hux was up even earlier than usual. He had the feeling that things on the new ship weren’t running as smooth as they should. The crew appeared to not yet have grasped the fact that the _Steadfast_ was now the flag ship of the First Order. He intended to set up some extra drills to show them how serious this was.

He also made a mental notice to have some words with the new Supreme Leader. Ren seemed to be distracted. No, scratch that – Ren _was_ distracted by that uncivilized girl. Hux hated Kylo Ren being the Supreme Leader now. But that the scavenger was here and probably staying for good made it even worse. He was just glad that there was no engagement or wedding yet. He still was set on not letting that happen. He hoped his little scheme from the day before was already sufficient to make her leave soon.

Walking around a corner he almost ran into the stormtroopers FN-2019 and FN-2021 guarding a hallway. They were apparently guarding the area. He just didn’t understand why. Or were they just standing around and not knowing what to do?

“What is going on?” Hux snarled. “Why are you not on your posts?”

“We are, Sir”, FN-2019 replied. “Security ordered us to stand guard here.”

“Why?”

“We are to prevent anyone to enter the training area.”

Hux exhaled sharply. “Maybe I didn’t express myself right. _Why_?!” he hissed. It was six thirty in the morning and his mood was incredibly bad.

“The Supreme Leader is not to be disturbed”, FN-2021 said.

Hux glared at both of them. “Do I have to repeat myself a third time? Tell me or step aside! Either way, you will get reprimands.”

“Sir, we are just following orders. All we know is that the Supreme Leader and the Jedi must not be disturbed. They need some privacy.”

“The Je–“ Hux echoed, cutting himself off.

He rolled his eyes. He immediately understood what they were implying and huffed exasperated. He didn’t care what Ren did in his quarters – at least that was what he told himself –, but in a public training area? And even worse: They had reconciled. He had to think of something else to get the scavenger away from him.

The General took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He had two options: Walking away or walking past the guards and let his anger out. He was so annoyed right now that he didn’t care about what he might see in a few moments. The urge to yell at the Supreme Leader for making turning a training room into a sex playground was way too strong.

Hux pushed through between the stormtroopers, threatening them with a reassignment to an ice planet. He stomped to the main training room. The door wouldn’t open, because it was locked. But at least his override code was working.

Stepping inside, he froze on the spot.

Ren and the scavenger were sleeping on a large training mat. They were laying both on their stomachs, he half on top of her. Both naked.

Their lightsabers were near a wall which appeared to have a bump. Clothes were scattered around on the floor, some of them apparently ripped.

Hux exhaled sharply, suddenly without any idea how to react. He kind of had expected to catch them fucking and be able to shame them for it and scream a little – no, _a lot_ – at them. He even wouldn’t have cared getting choked again, if only he could make Kylo Ren’s life miserable.

But this…

He was still looking aghast at the peacefully sleeping couple.

Wait, what? Couple?! Damn. He chastised himself for allowing a positive thought about the two of them.

He closed his eyes a moment, then he yelled: “ _Ren!_ ”

Ben startled awake, lifting his head and seeing Hux glaring at him from a few feet away.

“For stars sake, get yourself decent!” the General added.

It took Ben a moment to grasp what was going on. He didn’t care that Hux saw him like this, but a surge of anger flared up, realizing that Hux saw a lot of Rey. Only leaning up a little, he quickly reached out with one hand, calling his large black shirt to him and covering Rey who was now waking up slowly.

Ben used the Force to get his pants into his hands next and slowly rose from the floor.

Hux turned around with an exasperated sound, not wanting to see the naked front of the Supreme Leader. Back, butt and legs were more than enough. He would get nightmares about this scene.

Sitting up with her legs against her thighs, Rey quickly slid the oversized shirt over her head. She didn’t bother looking for her clothes. She didn’t know where they were, but she remembered some ripping noises in the heat of passion. Her own shirt was gone for sure. She just wanted to put something on as fast as possible.

She felt pretty caught. Well, technically, they were caught. This wasn’t how she imagined the night or the morning. She sighed. Why hadn’t they gone back to Ben’s quarters after the first or at least the second round? And hadn’t he locked the door?

“This is none of your business, Hux!” Ben hissed back. “Did you ever hear of knocking?! That door was locked for a reason.”

Hux turned back around. He was relieved that Ren was at least wearing pants and the scavenger had covered up at little. But he didn’t like that her legs were still bare.

He looked at the Supreme Leader in disbelief for his words. “You are the Supreme Leader! You may have power, but that doesn’t mean that you can have sex in a public area! You have quarters and a bed! What if some officers or stormtroopers would have seen you fucking around?” Hux’ glare got even darker. “And, really, posting guards outside?! So everybody know what was going on here?”

Ben gave him a confused look. “I locked to door. I didn’t post any guards.”

A moment of silence fell.

Hux rolled his eyes again. “Great, so someone from Security knew what you were doing and sent some guards, yet didn’t bother to inform me.”

Ben let out a laugh and crossed his arms in front of his bare chest. “So, what? You would have walzed in on us having sex earlier?!”

Rey let out a whimper. Her face felt really hot now. She just wanted this conversation to be over and get back to her quarters to get a shower and get dressed properly.

Part of Hux was astonished that there was no use of the Force yet. He could still breathe and hadn’t been thrown against a wall. “I don’t care how I would have found you here. The point is that you have to keep this in your quarters!” Hux shot back.

“What?!” Rey screeched. She didn’t want to, but now had to say something. She quickly scrambled up from the floor, thankful, that Ben’s shirt fell halfway down her thighs. She put her hands at her hips. “You didn’t care? You’re accusing B– ... Kylo and me of shocking people, but just came in here without checking, if we were decent?! Are you a pervert, General?!”

Hux’ jaw dropped. “I… uh… no… _of course not_. I… uh…”

He didn’t know why he was suddenly at a loss for words. The worst part was – the girl appeared right now much more dangerous than the Supreme Leader. This was a bad sign. She almost looked at him like she would be the one using the Force any moment now.

Rey let out an exasperated sound. “I’ll be in my quarters…”

Both men watched her pick up her clothes and lightsaber. Then she walked out.

Ben’s eyes widened, realizing that people would see her. He called his lightsaber in his hand, belted it and brushed past Hux.

The General looked after them. He exhaled sharply. People would see them, and learn about them. This was almost as bad as if the invitations for the wedding were already out. Until now Rey of the Resistance had been just a guest – now she was very obviously the lover, girlfriend or whatever of the Supreme Leader.

“Shit…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy about every single Kudos and comment. So, if you like this fic, leave some :)


	7. The Calm before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, the Kudos and the comments :) I'm so happy to see that you like this fic. 
> 
> If you read my fic "The Wedding Necklace", you know what a bunch of gossips the stormtroopers are. I couldn't resist to bring a little more of that into this fic.

Rey blushed when she hurried through the hallway only wearing an oversized black shirt and passed the stormtrooper who were standing guard. She gripped the bundle of ripped clothes tighter and held it her to her chest.

“Good morning, Mistress Rey”, FN-2019 greeted her politely. He didn’t say a word about her state of undress.

“Morning…” she replied quickly without looking at him or stopping. She headed to the turbolift, hoping no one else would see her.

“Rey!” the Supreme Leader’s voice sounded.

The stormtroopers turned and saw a shirtless and barefoot Kylo Ren with ruffled hair and his lightsaber at his belt running after the woman. He reached out with his hand and therefore the Force to hold the lift doors open.

Rey remained silent.

The two guards looked after both of them until the doors were closed.

“So…” FN-2019 started.

“Yeah…” FN-2021 replied.

A moment of silence followed. They heard Hux cursing somewhere down the corridor. But he was apparently walking the other way.

“She is wearing the Supreme Leader’s shirt, isn’t she?”

“Yeah…”

“And she was carrying her own clothes, right? They looked ripped.”

“Yeah…”

“I’ll sooo volunteer, if they ever need a babysitter.”

“What?!”

“Just saying…”

“I think your imagination is running wild.”

“No, that door was locked for a reason. And we were placed here for the very same reason. I think they make a great couple. And did you see how the Supreme Leader looked at her right now? He’s completely in love with her.”

“Are you rooting for them? Do you really think this has a future?”

“What do you mean?”

“They’re obviously keeping it a secret.”

“Were you not just standing here? She’s running around in his shirt. This is no secret. It’s rather new I guess.”

“She’s only staying for two weeks. I don’t think this is going anywhere. They’re blowing off some steam – that’s all. Didn’t you hear about their argument yesterday on the bridge? He even sent out people. They hate each other.”

“Couples fall out occasionally. And we’re talking about Kylo Ren here. Do I really have to explain again that they had hot sex in the training area. That was probably the make up sex. And FN-2020 told me that she spent the night before in the Supreme Leader’s quarters.”

“You’re a hopeless romantic.”

“Thank you, I take that as a compliment.”

***

Rey was a little mad at Ben again. Her clothes were destroyed and Hux had found them sleeping naked in the training room. Both could have been avoided easily. Well, okay, she could have also stopped him from getting her naked.

She waited until the doors were closed to say something. “You ripped my clothes.” However it didn’t come out as accusingly as she had intended.

Ben suppressed a grin. He knew exactly that she was only a little annoyed and not by far as mad as after their argument. He also knew how much she enjoyed herself in the training room. 

“Sorry”, he replied in an amused voice and added in his bedroom voice: “You just do… _things_ to me… I could forget there are any other people in the universe.”

Rey tried to ignore the shiver running up her spine. She pressed her legs together, chastising herself for thinking about sex again.

He stepped closer and slid his arms around her. If the bundle of clothes weren’t trapped between their bodies they would hit the floor. “Right now again. The sight of you in my shirt…”

Rey whimpered a little. She received some pretty explicit pictures through the bond.

In this very moment the turbo lift stopped and she moved quickly through the opening doors. As much as she liked what she saw in his thoughts – she just wanted to get into her quarters and not be seen by anyone else in only Kylo Ren’s shirt. And yes, right now she considered it to be the Supreme Leader’s piece of clothing, because that was the message any involuntary spectator would get. If only it was just Ben’s.

Ben followed her closely until they were inside her room.

Rey immediately let the clothes fall to the floor and leant against a wall with a sigh. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. No, this was really not how she wanted to walk through a First Order ship or how to make her relationship to the Supreme Leader public. Well, she wasn’t even really ready for the last part.

Ben noticed what was going on in her mind. He reached out, gently cupping her face and asking with this gesture for permission to pull her into his arms again.

She allowed it and rested her head against his chest.

“I’m sorry, I got so carried away, Sweetheart.”

“It’s alright…” she said to his surprise. “Me, too.” She lifted her head. “But no more sex in public areas, okay?”

“Okay”, he agreed with a chuckle. He felt a hint of disappointment, but knew that this was right. “Kissing is allowed though, right?”

She let him in suspense for a few moments. “Well, since people always are a bunch of gossips the entire ship will know about us soon. So, yeah, you can kiss me in front of people.”

“But I still can’t call you Ben?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

“No.”

She sighed sadly. Then she leant up to kiss him anyway. “I’ll take a shower. You should do the same in your quarters. You’re needed soon on the bridge or in the throne room, right?”

“I could join you in the shower”, he suggested hopefully.

It took all her strength to decline. “No, Ben.”

“Why?”

“You know exactly why”, she said with an intense glance, fighting against changing her mind. “Also, I’m sore. I just want to stand under warm water for a while and maybe take a nap. We can meet for lunch, if you’re not busy. Or we can meet for dinner.”

“I wore you out”, he stated. He felt a little bad for maybe being to forceful in the night, but there was also a hint of pride.

“Don’t let this get to your head, oh mighty Supreme Leader”, she commented dryly and an little mockingly.

Ben chuckled again. “You know, I like it when you call me that”, he realized that very moment. He just doubted that she would start using the title.

With a huff and rolling her eyes Rey freed herself from his arms and strolled to the bathroom. “I’m keeping the shirt by the way.”

Ben watched her disappear and tried to will his growing erection away. He quite liked the view and the prospect of seeing her again in his shirt.

He listened to the sound of the water for a few moments, then left.

***

Rey allowed herself the luxury of a slow start into the day. After the shower she felt strangely more exhausted than before.

A droid brought breakfast with flowers in a vase, but she decided to lay down for a while first. No sleep, then dueling, then having several round of sex and being confronted with Hux after a short nap had left its toll.

Two hours later and a little better rested, Rey admired the flowers. She’d heard in stories of people giving cut flowers as a sign of love. She just never expected to find herself receiving some. There were barely no flowers on Jakku. And these… were simply stunning. Red roses as the droid had explained.

Rey got dressed and finally left her quarters, walking a little around on the ship again. She avoided the hanger from the day before. She was curious how Theena was doing, but she knew she would end up helping her again, if she saw that the Ensign was in distress.

Theena however found Rey. She suddenly walked around the corner. “Rey! Hi! How are you?”

Rey blinked surprised. The Ensign was in a very good mood. “Good. And you? Did something change since yesterday?”

“Yes. Well, at first Commander Winters was horrible to me. But in the late afternoon I was called to the bridge. And guess what? I’m in the trainee program now I always wanted. Commander Dawson was a little weird, when he greeted me. He said something about an order of the Supreme Leader. But I’m not sure, if I misheard.”

Rey’s eyes widened. Couldn’t be, could it? Ben hadn’t said a word.

“So, anyway, I’m really happy. And…” Theena became a little shyer again. She bit her lip. “Well, uhm, if I heard actually right… maybe… you put in a good word for me with… you know… the Supreme Leader? Well, since you and him are… uh…” She gestured, not daring to say the words.

Rey’s heart skipped a beat. Of course the news were spreading fast. How else could it be?

“Is it… something serious?” Theena asked carefully, when Rey didn’t answer. “I probably shouldn’t ask this… or say anything… I’m just so… uh… curious.” She covered her face with her hands. “Sorry! I’m so sorry! I don’t what to pry.”

Rey unwillingly chuckled. For some reason she felt suddenly better and more relaxed about the entire thing. “Don’t worry, Theena.” She wondered, if her face was red now. “It’s… well… we are…” She sighed. “To be honest, I have no idea what to call it.”

It was the truth. Yes, they had a relationship – but without a label. Maybe she could call herself his girlfriend? However the question still was: How could they be together? How could this have a future. They needed to talk about that really badly. The sex was great and she loved just to be in his arms. But they couldn’t have only sex in every possible minute in those two weeks. They needed to figure things out.

To Rey’s surprise Theena’s eyes lit up. “Ohhh, so it _is_ serious.”

“Why would you come to that conclusion?” Rey tried to deflect.

Theena sighed. “I helped out in a bar for a while before I signed up for the military. You can learn a lot about feelings and relationships, if you watch how people talk to each other over food or drinks. Let me put it this way – if you don’t know what you and a guy are, but you blush the way you are right now, it is pretty serious. Like the married-soon-and-they-lived-happily-ever-after-kind.”

Rey suddenly noticed that her mouth was hanging wide open. “I don’t think…” she tried. “I mean…”

Theena gave her a warm smile. “You’re in love with him.”

Rey felt her heart beating strongly against her chest. “I am…” she admitted. She didn’t want to. She just needed to tell someone or she would burst. It wasn’t exactly a secret, but also nothing she would advertise. Not willingly at least.

The Ensign kept smiling. “I think that’s wonderful. And I also think he’s in love with you. I heard what people are telling and speculating, but I think this is romantic.”

“What are people telling?” Rey asked, not sure, if she wanted to hear it.

Now Theena blushed. “Oh, uh…”

“It’s about this morning, isn’t it?”

The insecure Theena was suddenly back. “Maybe?”

“Don’t worry. You won’t say anything wrong. I know that running around in his shirt and nothing else than that didn’t put me in the best light.”

“Many women are deadly jealous, do you now that?” the Ensign said, showing her gossiping side now.

“Really? I always thought people were afraid of him.”

“Oh, they are”, Theena replied with a short laugh. “But I lost count of the women who would want to know how he is… uh… in bed.” A blush ran over her cheeks again.

Rey was somehow fascinated how quickly Theena could go from shy to gossip queen to an insecure girl again. “I won’t say anything about the subject”, she finally stated softly.

Theena blushed even more. “That’s actually saying a lot…”

A moment of silence fell.

“A lot of them are already speculating that he will want to take a wife and rule with her as Emperor and Empress. They’re dreaming about that it could be one of them”, Theena finally added. “Not me though. There’s this guy back home…”

Rey sighed. She felt now really uncomfortable with this conversation. “Let’s change the subject”, she muttered quietly.

The Ensign nodded, but neither of them said anything for a few moments.

“So… uhm…” the Theena broke the silence. “I wanted to thank you again, Rey. No matter, if you talked to him or if he did it because he loves you – and yes, I heard about the fight on the bridge yesterday –, I’m so glad I met you and could talk to you yesterday. Anyone has ever been that nice to me.”

Rey’s lips parted in surprise. “You’re welcome…”

Theena started playing with her fingers. “Can I…”

“Yes?”

“I don’t want to impose on you. I also don’t want you to get into another fight with the Supreme Leader…”

“But?”

Theena sighed. “You see, uh… a few fellow Ensigns are treated very badly. There’s this Lieutenant who bullies them and tells lies about them to superiors. I, uh, was wondering, if you could…” Another sigh. “I don’t know… talk to him? His name is Tio Arn. Or talk to the Supreme Leader?”

Rey closed her eyes for a moment. She wanted to say yes. The urge to help rose inside of her. But what about Ben? They only had reconciled. Doing something like this would endanger everything. Even if he really had made sure of Theena’s transfer.

“Theena…” she tried and trailed off.

She was at a loss for words. She couldn’t possibly explain why this was so difficult. Or even impossible. Ben’s supposed actions didn’t mean she could do something about an injustice in the lower ranks. Ben would be furious.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea”, Rey finally said. “I’m not sure how long I will be here. And I’m not First Order. I can’t interfere. Not any more than I already did.”

Theena looked sad and disappointed. She slowly nodded.

“I’m sorry”, Rey added. “I…”

Loud screaming cut into the sentence. Some men were yelling at each other. The women turned into the direction where Theena had come from.

“Oh, no…” the Ensign mumbled.

“What’s going on?”

“I think things are about to escalate. Greg said already a few days ago he didn’t want to let Tio do this to him anymore. Tio then threatened him with making him look worse than ever before in front of General Hux or even the Supreme Leader.”

“And that’s happening now?”

The argument continued and Rey recognized one of the voices. “Oh no. Hux….”

Theena’s eyes widened. “The General is here?”

Rey nodded. “Come on!” She started walking toward the yelling and screaming.

The Ensign followed her.

Rey had a very bad feeling. But she couldn’t stop herself.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I forgot some notes in earlier chapters: 
> 
> In chapter 3 I was referencing to a Taylor Swift song with the sentence "This would be going to last forever - or going down in flames."
> 
> In chapter 5 part of the dialogue is from a German movie adaption of the fairy tale this fic is based on:   
> “You were the first woman I wanted.”   
> “And you are the first man I want.”   
> (...)  
> “Don’t do something like this again.”


	8. The second Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going south now. But don't worry, I promise you a happy ending.

Ben was tempted to find a way to be able to spend the day with Rey. However he reminded himself that he was the new Supreme Leader. His rule couldn’t start with taking time off on the third day. He needed to show a firm hand. Hux was questioning already enough as it was.

And trying to figure things out with Rey was difficult. In fact, he was afraid the two of them would fail.

He wondered if he had overreacted the day before, but came to the conclusion that he had been right. She had been the one overstepping and breaking their rules for the two weeks. Unfortunately he kind of knew that she might be tempted to do something similar. It was in her nature – he was well aware. The problem was that he could not let her behave like that. Yes, they would need to find common ground. Just not like this.

Ben sighed. They needed to talk. Although their relationship was developing fast, they lacked to act on the very reason for her presence on the ship. He knew it wouldn’t be easy. He could not imagine leaving the First Order. At least not now. Unfortunately he also had no idea what else to do. He needed to come up with some options for when they would talk about the future.

For now he instructed an officer to get a bouquet of red roses and let it bring to Rey by a droid along with some breakfast.

In the late morning, Ben joined a meeting with some high ranking officers. From time to time he reached out into the Force finding Rey’s presence. It was a wonderful feeling to know that she was near.

“Sir, may I ask about the Jedi?” a female Commander asked after they had concluded one of the topics.

“Why?” he just replied.

“Well, Sir, we understand that she is your guest. But talks about an incident are currently spreading around.”

“I see”, he said neutrally.

“Sir, you showed no intentions about making changes in the command structure of the First Order, but are you planning to take a wife and turn the position of the Supreme Leader into an Emperor like in the old days?”

“You will learn, if there is anything to tell”, he said in his Supreme Leader voice. He was fed up by know by officers asking that question. “Now proceed to the next topic. I have a tight schedule today.”

She seemed disappointed, yet didn’t dare to say anything about it. “Yes, Supreme Leader.”

Suddenly he huffed, realizing that someone was not present. “And where the hell is Hux?!”

***

Rey knew she shouldn’t do this. Maybe she should call Ben? Ask him, if he was okay, if she got involved in an argument between Hux and some lower ranks. Maybe he would be okay with it, because he wouldn’t have to handle this himself?

She sighed while hurrying through the hallway with Theena.

She reached out into the Force. _Ben?_

_Sweetheart, are you okay?_

_Yes, but something’s going on with Hux_ , she replied _._

_Is he giving you trouble because of this morning? He should be in the meeting with me and the officers._

_No. Not yet at least._

_I’m sorry, Rey, but I can’t talk right now. Wanna come by the bridge in an hour? The conference should be over by then. I’ll have a word with Hux about pestering both of us._

_Ben, I don’t want us to fight again._

_Why would we fight? Because you’re probably getting into an argument with Hux?_

She sighed. _Amongst other things._

_Let’s talk later, Sweetheart._

Rey felt him closing the communication part in their bond.

The two women arrived at an open door and Theena whimpered a little. There was still yelling.

Taking a deep breath Rey walked through the doorway. She saw a few young Ensigns, someone who was probably Tio – and Hux. His face was almost as red as his hair.

“I don’t want hear another word, Miller!” he hollered.

“But, Sir, it wasn’t me. I swear”, the male Ensign pleaded.

“That was an order, Miller”, Hux hissed.

“Y-yes, Sir…” he muttered.

Rey could not only see, but feel how desperate the young man was.

“General”, she spoke up.

Hux glanced to her. “What?!” he snapped. His eyes narrowed. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I just followed the yelling”, Rey replied casually. “Are you keeping the Ensigns from their work? Shouldn’t you be in a meeting with the Supreme Leader right now?

Hux glared at the Jedi, suddenly losing interest in yelling at the Ensigns. But he ignored her questions. “So… I see, you’re dressed now”, he remarked smugly.

Rey returned the stern look. She felt more enraged than embarrassed. “And _I_ see that you’re trying to make everyone’s life miserable. Is that a hobby of yours, General?”

He snorted and decided to come straight to the point. “ _Your_ hobby seems to daily interfere with how things on this ship are run.” He gestured around. “Does the Supreme Leader know that you are here? I was under the impression that you are merely a guest. Or maybe rather a concubine?”

“I am a _guest_ ”, she replied a little defensive, trying to not snap. And there was no was she would tell him about the deal. She considered using the word girlfriend, but decided against it.

“Well, it surely doesn’t look like it. Especially not this morning.”

The people around them were torn between angst and curiosity.

“And what does it look like?” she asked provokingly, even though she knew it was a bad idea. They were both pretty riled up by now. It would be more prudent to just end this conversation and walk away.

“It looks like you are trying to change things around here. Tell me, _scavenger_ , is your endgame to get him to fall for you and marry you, so you can become the Empress of the known galaxy?”

The Ensigns and the Lieutenant shifted uncomfortably and exchanged some glances.

Rey’s mouth fell open. This was probably the worst insult yet. Not that part of her didn’t like the prospect of marrying Ben Solo. But becoming Kylo Ren’s Empress?!

“I have no intentions of that sort”, she managed to get out in an almost normal voice. “You can insult me all you want, Hux. But listen at least to the Ensigns.” She pointed to Tio. “ _He_ ’s lying about them.”

Hux snorted. “ _They_ lie to _you,_ my dear,” he replied in condescending voice.

“I can sense his intentions through the Force”, she said without reacting to his tone. “Ask the Supreme Leader, if you want to. He will confirm this. But I assume that the Lieutenant always talked you out of that, didn’t he?”

Hux didn’t answer. He just pressed his lips together. “This is none of your business”, he hissed. “You are not my Empress or of the same rank. In fact, you are still the enemy.”

Rey exhaled heavily. “Yes, you keep pointing that out.”

“So why are you here? Are you trying to make peace?”

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “And that is none of _your_ business.”

“Oh, it _is_. Your very presence is disturbing the processes on this ship. Ren is distracted and you repeatedly meddle with how thing are run here.”

“I’m only here two days.”

“Yes, and this is now the second time you have the audacity to interfere.”

“You’re exaggerating. Yesterday I helped an Ensign who was treated unfairly. Now I’m simply here, because I heard you yelling at some poor guys”, Rey summarized, but left out her conversation with Theena.

“And you just happened to be on this deck and in the company of Ensign Darren?” he shot back.

“Believe it or not, but there are such things as coincidences”, she said, even if it meant stretching the truth a little.

“You better leave now, scavenger.” Hux turned to the Ensigns and the Lieutenant. “We will continue this conversation later after an investigation about the accusation made earlier.”

Storming off, he hissed at Rey so only she would hear: “The Supreme Leader won’t be happy about this incident.”

Rey pressed her lips together and closed her eyes for a moment. Of course, Hux would now go directly to Ben and tell on her. She sighed. There was some hope that Ben would acknowledge that she had tried to talk to him. But the chances for everything to go up in flames were fifty-fifty.

“I’m so sorry, Rey.”

Theena’s voice pulled Rey out of her thoughts.

“It’s alright. Hux hates me, because he hates B–… Kylo as well as the Resistance. He would never pass up an opportunity to insult me or argue with me. He wants me gone.”

“You can’t allow that”, Theena said urgently. “I mean, you… and the Supreme Leader… uhm…” She exhaled heavily. “I may overromantize this, but you belong together. Two enemies falling in love against all odds.”

Rey sighed soundlessly. “I better go now, Theena. You surely need to return to your post. And I need to find… the Supreme Leader.” She wanted so badly to be able to call him Ben in public.

Theena was about to object, but nodded.

Rey nodded a goodbye to her and the others, then left. She slowly walked through the corridors.

At some point she tried to reach Ben again, yet didn’t get through, because he kept the communication part of the bond closed during his meeting. She supposed he would react, if only she made it urgent enough…

She decided against it.

She stopped for a moment, contemplating what to do now. Training? Returning to her quarters? Walk some more?

She chose walking. Training would only bring memories to the night and she didn’t want to sit around alone. She needed a little distraction. So she just walked without a goal.

Two decks and a lot of hallways later she stopped dead by surprise. Ben was standing around the corner. And his glance was the exact opposite of happy.

This was bad.


	9. Going down in Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it. The big explosion. I was tempted to write another big cliffhanger. But don't worry, it's only a small one.

Ben was glad when all meetings were over. He wanted to find Rey and ask her what her worries from earlier were about. Since Hux hadn’t been present he assumed that might have something to do with Rey. That train of thought lead to suddenly having a bad feeling. There was probably a situation.

He exhaled sharply, seeing a very annoyed Hux entering the bridge. He instantly knew that this was about more than just an argument between two people or enemies disliking each other. Something else must have happened. His gut feeling – which was basically the Force – told him so.

He was actually a little afraid to find out, because he knew he would be furious and that he would have to let some consequences follow.

“Supreme Leader!” Hux almost yelled. “That girl is out of control!”

Ben waited a moment before he replied. “What now, Hux?” he tried to tone it down by sounding a little annoyed and bored. Maybe he imagined things. Maybe the fear about everything going down in flames was influencing him in a bad way.

Hux glared at him. “She did it again.”

Shit. Ben kept his expression neutral, but felt the anger rising inside of himself.

“There is a bunch of Ensigns constantly making trouble. She cut in when I was talking to them. She interfered again. This has to stop, Supreme Leader.”

“Are you sure that this was her intention? Could it have been a misunderstanding?” Ben asked to be sure. He would have to talk to her as well. But if this was true, it proved that all of this wouldn’t work out.

“She had the audacity to claim that a Lieutenant is bullying the Ensigns. She definitely got involved in my trying to sort the situation out.” Hux exhaled sharply. “Supreme Leader, if that girl was actually someone of rank I would respect that. As she is not, she cannot walk around and behave like this. She is still the enemy and only a tolerated temporary guest, no matter if she sleeps with you or not.”

A moment of silence fell, because Ben didn’t reply. His first instinct was to yell at Hux. The problem was that the General was right. This was exactly the point why Ben had made Rey promise to keep away from how the ship was run. If she were his wife or even a Queen or Empress, things would be very different now. They wouldn’t have this discussion then.

“Dismissed”, he ordered in an icy tone.

“Supreme Leader?” Hux replied confused.

Ben ignored him and simply walked away. He returned to the empty conference room and stared out of the large window front into the vast darkness of space.

He felt his heart breaking. He loved Rey so much. He didn’t want to be another day without her. But this wasn’t working. Not like this. So, there was no point in drawing this out for the entire two weeks. They would have their second big fight as soon as he would find her. And if she stayed, it wouldn’t be the last.

She had to leave.

That thought cut like a knife into his heart.

Well, that is, he could try one last time and offer her his hand in marriage again. But a fight would be inevitable.

He wished so much that they had never met as enemies. Things would be so much easier then. Or maybe they should have spent their trial period somewhere alone?

Naboo popped into his mind. His family still owned an estate there. Maybe he should take her there right now? Or was it too late?

But what about the First Order?

That was exactly the point. If he hadn’t taken the throne and the position of Supreme Leader, it would have been very probably Hux. And thinking further – if he took now some time off, Hux would presumably try to stage a coup.

So… Ben couldn’t leave without endangering or giving up his rule. He also couldn’t have Rey here any longer because of how things were now.

It was an impossible situation.

A small voice inside his head suggested to forget about the First Order and just listen to his heart. A tempting thought.

Ben brushed it aside.

All his life he had been pushed to be someone he wasn’t. He’d been sent away, influenced, abused. With Rey he felt so happy for the first time in his life – and yet she also expected something from him.

His thoughts spiraled to the same conclusion as in the throne room: He needed power, if he wanted to not be pushed around anymore and to be able to shape the future he wanted.

So, if Rey still didn’t want to stand at his side, she needed to leave. Maybe they would get another chance some day, maybe not. He didn’t want to give up completely. But he did for now.

It was a terrible decision. He made it anyway.

After a few moments the Supreme Leader slowly turned and headed towards the deck where the Force told him Rey was. He stopped in a hallway and saw her walking around the corner.

***

Rey saw Ben standing in the middle of the empty hallway. His eyes showed disappointment and sadness. She still felt his unending love, but the other emotions were burning around it like a flame, even like a supernova.

This was the moment both of them had dreaded.

A wave of sadness and pain washed over Rey. She remembered the throne room. She’d commented on their agreement for the two weeks that they were starting good at compromises.

No, they weren’t.

Rey and Ben were both too stubborn – and too inexperienced when it came to relationships and making compromises.

She knew she was caught in the urge wanting to help people and stand up for herself. He was… well, insecure. She only realized it by now, even though all the signs had been there. The way how he’d looked at her in the forest, then in the throne room with the pleading “Please”. And now he was the Supreme Leader, trying to consolidate and strengthen his rule, finding his own way – and fitting their new relationship in. It was all or nothing for both of them.

A thought from earlier came to her mind again: If only they had gone away together for a while anywhere without First Order or Resistance.

Rey’s shoulders sank. The epiphany hit her with the strength of an exploding star. Not even two weeks would have been enough time to find common ground and a foundation. Not in this setting. But also not, if he’d gone with her.

The question was – where did that leave them?

She sensed that he had come to the conclusion. Even worse: He was putting so much pressure on himself that he’d lost hope of a future with her.

Rey could barely breathe. She knew everything was about to crash. Yet she still tried to hold on. She was determined to not give up. She wanted to be with Ben Solo. She didn’t want this to end. But she could not become his Empress. She could not take Kylo Ren’s hand.

“Ben…” she finally whispered. “I don’t know what you heard. I can only say that I tried to talk to you. And… well… yes… I am sooo sorry… I got into a fight with Hux. That would have happened anyway. I just… I could not turn away. It was awful how he was treating those poor Ensigns. You need to talk to Theena Darren.”

She held her breath and silence fell again.

“Why are you doing this again? Why are you doing to this to _me_?” he whispered in a voice full of hurt.

“I wanted to help”, she weakly repeated. “I love you, Ben. I know it looks like things won’t work out right now. But we can figure this out.”

“You haven’t decided to join me, Rey”, Ben pointed out, the Kylo-voice shining through again. He was set on not yielding and to stand by his words. “So you have no right to act like you have any power in the ranks of the First Order. You can’t interfere. Do you understand me?”

Rey pressed her lips together. His cold tone was hurting her, even though she sensed where all of this was coming from. “I can’t sit around and watch things going wrong.

“You are embarrassing my leadership, Rey. I want you here… _So_ much…”

She almost gasped seeing him look at her pleadingly like in the throne room.

“I love you…”, he continued. “But I cannot accept you acting like this when you don’t want to rule with me.” He paused, some flicker of hope flaring up. “Or… do you?”

Rey tried to answer, but didn’t know what to say without turning this situation into an even bigger disaster. “I can’t give you an answer to that question”, she finally whispered, feeling like she was going to cry any minute now.

She wanted his heart, not a crown. Why was that so hard to understand?

“That’s also an answer”, Ben stated bitterly, feeling an ache and pain deep in his chest.

He wanted so much to create a rule for both of them. It was still what he thought would make both of them free and happy. Not having to obey others, creating something new and just be happy together with a strong military in the background and a realm to shape for a better future. “You’re breaking my heart.”

Tears emerged her eyes. She knew it was over before he said the words. The bond was shaking by the pain on both ends.

“The differences are too big… We’re _done_ ”, he said, looking at her like in the throne room when she asked him not to do this. “You better leave, Rey. I wanted you as my equal and wife... I love you so much… But it doesn’t work. We won’t find common ground.”

Rey’s lips parted in shock and she needed to remind herself to keep breathing. Was Ben gone again? Was ruling the First Order really more important for him than his love for her? Or was this Hux fanning the flames of his insecurity and his urge to be a ruler?

“Shall I pretend to be someone I am not so you could love me?” she quietly asked with equal hurt and provocation in her voice.

He didn’t answer at first. “I won’t force you into anything. I love you too much for that. You wouldn’t be happy and I couldn’t bear that.”

They looked at each other in a last try to find some way to stop this. A lost cause considering their backgrounds and stubbornness. The bond was trembling even more and increasing their pain by the mutual hurt it was currently channeling.

Ben closed his eyes for a moment, before he rephrased his demand: “Take what you hold most dear on this ship as a keepsake and leave. You can also take one of the captured x-wings to get back to your people. I promise that no one will follow you.”

He felt he was close to tears and quickly left before it was too difficult to suppress them. He was the Supreme Leader – and the Supreme Leader did _not_ cry.

It took Rey a few moments to move. She remembered that she was standing in a hallway and that it was nearly a miracle that anyone had disturbed them or seen this horrible scene.

She brushed the tears away and tried to grasp that this meant they were going back to be enemies again. That broke her heart even more.

Slowly she returned to her quarters and changed back to the clothes from the day of her arrival.

She took a look around.

His words felt like a mockery. Taking what she held most dear? Was that a bad joke? She didn’t want a fucking blanket or pillow from this room or anything else from the ship. Not even his shirt or the roses.

What she wanted was... Ben.

It was as simple and as complicated as that.

Rey glanced around again and decided to take nothing from the room. But the moment she turned to leave a daring idea made her stop.

What if… she did take _him_ with her? He was what she held most dear. She was so in love with him that her entire body hurt.

Maybe she needed to follow her thoughts from earlier. And maybe there was still one last chance left for that future together.

***

Ben paced through the throne room. This was not how Rey’s stay on this ship was supposed to go. He replayed his train of thoughts and his fight with Rey.

He didn’t want this to end. He wanted her to stay. To become his wife. To be with her all his life and beyond, if that was possible.

But he was the Supreme Leader. He couldn’t falter and beg her to stay.

He finally stopped, turned and headed for his quarters, destroying a few consoles along the way to get his anger out.

An idea arose in his mind. Maybe, when the dust has settled, he could leave for a few days, invite her to Naboo and they could try again only for themselves. Maybe it had only been too early and too much going around them.

Yes, that could work…

The moment Ben stepped into his quarters he suddenly felt a familiar presence behind him and the order to sleep push into his mind. However it happened too fast and too unexpected for him to be able to react.

His limbs became heavy and his eyelids closed. He started falling, but never hit the ground.

Rey caught him with a grip in the Force and made him levitate as if he was laying on his back. She stepped closer and adjusted his altitude so she could gently caress his face.

“Didn’t see that one coming, oh mighty Supreme Leader, hm?” she whispered with a small chuckle, yet on the brink of tears again. She leant down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “I know you’ll be furious when you wake up, but I fear this is the last chance for us. And for the galaxy. I love you and I won’t give up on us that easily.”

Rey peaked out of the door in order to see, if someone was in the hallway, then went back in. She walked to a computer terminal at the wall and hacked inside by letting the Force guide her. She constantly looked to Ben, making sure he was still out and didn’t fall to the floor. She hoped she was strong enough to keep this all up until they were off the ship and somewhere safe.

She manipulated the surveillance cameras between Ben’s quarters and the hangar bay where she knew a small captured ship big enough for two people was. She would have preferred an x-wing, but that would have been too small for both of them.

Carefully Rey directed the floating Supreme Leader into the hallway and all the way down to said ship.

It took a while, for she repeatedly had to use the Jedi mind trick when someone saw her.

But she made it. _They_ made it.

She could finally lower Ben down in the ship and start the engines. One of the stormtroopers she’d used the Force on opened the bay doors for the ship.

Rey was almost shocked how easy it was to get off the ship with the unconscious Supreme Leader.

After jumping into hyperspace and gaining safe distance she sent a message to the Falcon to meet her in a remote location. Until then she had to come up with an idea how to explain that she basically kidnapped the most powerful man in the First Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the fairy tale this fic is based on, the wife/fiancée of the King does something he didn't want her to. She helps some people, practically undermining him. So he orders her to leave, but tells her she can take the thing she hold most dear in the castle with her. So, she puts a sleeping potion into his wine and takes him with her to her old home.
> 
> For Rey and Ben I chose that she used the Force to basically kidnap him.


	10. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I didn't intend to give Theena that much space. It just happened. Like the stormtroopers. Somehow this fic is already way longer than I had planned. Happens all the time...
> 
> But I hope to finish at least half of my WIPs this month. That also includes the older ones.

FN-2020 looked carefully around a corner, watching how the Jedi directed the floating and unconscious Supreme Leader towards the hangar bay. He startled and tensed, suddenly having standing Ensign Theena Darren beside him.

“What going on?” she whispered curiously and conspiratorially.

The tension left him. He pointed at Rey who hadn’t noticed them by now. “I think, Mistress Rey is kidnapping the Supreme Leader.”

Theena immediately giggled. “What?” She playfully slapped his should, thinking he was joking. “Seriously, what’s going on?” Then her laughter faded, seeing with her own eyes how Rey used the Force on some stormtroopers and entered the bay. “Wow… okay…”

Both watched in silence how the Jedi levitated Kylo Ren into a small ship.

“You didn’t call Security”, she said. It was half a statement, half a question.

“I _am_ Security”, he pointed out.

Theena huffed. “You know what I mean.”

“I think… uhm…”

She grinned. “Don’t worry, I’m also rooting for them. I heard they had a big fight earlier. He apparently made everyone clear out the deck, before he went to her. Someone told me she returned devastated to her quarters. And he has destroyed a lot on his way. I just didn’t understand, if he did that before or after their argument. Maybe both.” She sighed. “I hope they figure things out… It’s so romantic…”

“You think a kidnapping is romantic?”

“No. I mean, in this case – yes.”

They watched the ship leaving the hangar bay through a window.

“But will they return?” FN-2020 suddenly thought out loud. “Crap, I should have informed General Hux, shouldn’t I? He will be furious when he learns the Supreme Leader is gone and nobody knows when or if he will return.”

She put her hand at her hips. “What do you mean – _if_?”

“Well, what if they’ll start a new life somewhere? She obviously doesn’t want to stay here with him.”

Theena shook her head. “He asked her to leave. I heard it from a maintenance worker. He overheard part of their fight. He told her to go and take with her what she loves.” She grinned. “And guess what that is.”

“Did he really say love?” FN-2020 wondered.

She shrugged. “Something like that. He wasn’t sure. But something like that. And look what she did.”

“Well, I hope Kylo Ren won’t be so violent anymore when he returns. I heard the maintenance crew has to do overtime now just because of him. And I also hope they get their shit together and keep things in their quarters. I mean, it was probably really hot what they did in the gym, but can you imagine what it would be like to have a Supreme couple in a constant honeymoon phase with fights and make up sex all over the ship?”

She shrugged again. “I’d like her to be here.” She smiled. “Things could change for the better.”

“Maybe…”

Theena suddenly froze. General Hux walked around the corner.

FN-2020 quickly saluted and hurried away to not get scolded for not being on his post.

“Ensign, have you seen the Supreme Leader? I can’t find him and some stormtroopers said the Scavenger was headed this way.”

“Uh…” Her mind raced. “What makes you think he is where she is?” she tried carefully, hoping not be seem to be too sassy.

Hux rolled his eyes. “Even when he’s mad at her he follows her like a puppy. And we all know to what that lead on the training deck.”

Theena was surprised that the General trash-talked about the Supreme Leader, but didn’t yell at her or something. She decided to gather all her courage: “Actually, Sir, you just missed them. The Supreme Leader wanted to take Rey for a trip. They left on the vessel we captured a few days ago. He didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention by taking a First Order ship that would have advertised that someone of high rank is on board.”

She held her breath, hoping that Hux would buy it.

He studied her with a skeptical gaze. Then he snorted. “That’s just typical. Ren didn’t even deem it necessary to tell me himself. Great. Did he say, how long they’ll be gone?”

“No, Sir”, she said as firmly as possible.

Hux pressed his lips together. With a huff he turned on his heels and stomped away. “If he returns with a wedding ring on his finger, I’ll kill him…” he muttered.

Theena felt a little dizzy. She couldn’t believe that he believed it. And her eyes widened at the last remark.

But – now what?

She needed to send Rey a message.

***

Rey was relieved. They were out of scanner range. No one followed.

But the sudden ping of the com system gave her almost a heart attack. To her surprise the message came from Theena Darren. It was an old frequency which she had probably chosen, because the First Order didn’t use it.

Rey almost laughed. The message itself was half a riddle. Theena wanted obviously to be careful.

The message was clear though: Hux knew they were gone, but Theena had somehow managed to convince him that it was only a trip. So, no one would suspect that the Jedi of the Resistance had kidnapped the Supreme Leader of the First Order. And because she loved him out of all things.

She pondered about sending a reply. She decided against it to keep a low profile.

Ben was asleep. Rey was glad it worked so far. She wanted him to wake up somewhere nice. Preferably on a planet, not a ship. Not even the Falcon.

And speaking of the Falcon. The scanner indicated that the freighter was already on the small remote moon where Rey wanted Chewie to meet her. She was relieved to only sense his presence there. She’d worried a little that he would bring Finn or even Leia. She knew that she needed time to figure out her next steps.

Ben’s mind was peaceful for now. But Rey assumed that he would be angry at her when he woke up. She planned on telling him right away that she had only done what he’d practically ordered her to do.

After landing and considering her options Rey decided to take Ben right with her outside. She used the Force to let him float at her side again.

Chewbacca was waiting at the end of the Falcon’s open ramp. He stared for a moment at the scene unfolding: Rey was leaving a small unknown ship, having a large person in black hovering right beside her head first, looking over and over at said person. He needed a few seconds to realize who he was. Then he also saw, that two lightsabers were hanging at Rey’s belt.

Seeing Ben Solo caused extremely mixed feelings: Anger because of Han’s murder, confusion about what was going on, hope that this was a good sign. He had missed the boy… Even if he was Kylo Ren now. Chewie felt being torn apart between the love for his godson and the hate at the man he had become.

There was also some exasperation directed at Rey, because she hadn’t told him that she was bringing him.

The Wookie hollered and gestured wildly.

Rey sighed. She was glad that he didn’t point a blaster at Ben. “Yes, I know. I’m sorry, I couldn’t tell you. It’s complicated. I’ll explain everything. But first we need to get Ben into the Falcon and leave this planet.”

A stunned small growl followed.

“Yes, he is Ben. But as I said – it’s complicated.”

Chewie gestured her to enter the Falcon first. So she did that, having Ben levitating right beside her. The Wookie followed right after and closed the ramp.

Rey directed the sleeping man towards the Captain’s quarters and lowered him onto the bed.

Chewie followed with some distance. He was stunned to see how gentle Rey was making sure Ben – he unwillingly called him by that name again in his mind – was laying comfortably and removed his shoes. The biggest shock was probably seeing how she caressed Ben’s face and kissed him, before standing up and turning to him, gesturing him to go with her outside.

He immediately bombarded her with question. He wanted to know what happened since he’d dropped her off in a life pod to confront Kylo Ren. Not that he didn’t have a notion about her intentions. And he also had learned a few things from Leia in the past days. But Rey bringing the son of his best friend with her? No, he really hadn’t accounted for that.

When he was done speaking, Rey tried two times to start giving him answers. She opened her lips, closed them, and again. Finally she blurted out: “I love him.”

Chewie stared at her. He was torn between happiness and pure shock, because Ben was still Kylo Ren.

Rey closed her eyes for a few moments and sighed. “I know, you probably think that I’m nuts and that’s it downright crazy to kidnap the Supreme Leader without a plan or anything. I just–“

Chewie cut in with some stunned growls.

“Well, uh, yes, I did that. I knocked him out with the Force. I put him asleep and managed to smuggle him off the ship we were staying on. It was a knew-jerk reaction to be honest. We… I…” She let out an exasperated noise. She didn’t really know where to begin.

To her surprise Chewie suddenly pulled her into his arms. He didn’t say a word. He just hugged her.

The tension left Rey and she relaxed into the embrace.

“I’ll fix this”, she whispered after what felt like minutes. “We wanted to try to find a way for a future together. But we had two big fights. He snapped. Then I snapped… And here we are.” She slowly pulled back.

Chewie studied her face and her body to see if she was unharmed. Something at her neck almost covered by her hair got his attention. He asked right away what that was.

Rey’s right hand flew to her neck. “What? A bruise?” She hurried to the next best reflecting surface, took a look at it and blushed furiously. “Oh, uh… that’s a hickey… I must have missed that this morning.”

Another wave of questions followed. The kind a father would ask his daughter after a date with her boyfriend he was skeptical about and she was returning to home too late. Chewie found himself very protective of Rey. And his feelings shifted towards the hope that the man next door was only Ben – or at least would be soon.

“I, uh…” Rey tried. “Don’t worry. I’m fine. We… well, you’re about 234 years old. You know how this happens.” She gestured at her neck. “And there’s no point in telling you anything but the truth. Yes, Ben gave me that hickey. We’re sleeping together. And, yes, I mean in the sense of having sex.” Her face felt suddenly very hot. “And no, I won’t say anymore. Only that you don’t need to worry. I’m on birth control.”

His casual response made her blush even more. She wondered if he was serious.

“W-what do you mean by that’s a pity?”

Chewie muttered something she didn’t understand, then walked off towards the cockpit, growling another question.

“ _No_ , not to the Resistance. We…” She exhaled heavily. “I have no idea where to now. Just away from here for now, okay?”

After Chewie confirmed, she slowly turned around and went back into the Captain’s quarters. She looked at Ben from the doorway and slid her arms around herself, pondering what to do now.

After a few minutes and her mind going blank, Rey caught herself again and walked to the bed. She sat down and covered one of Ben’s hands with one of hers. She reached into their bond and gently brushed his mind, trying to find out how he was and if he was realizing in sleep what was going on.

She felt his confusion, yet he was completely at peace. He was… dreaming?

Rey blinked surprised. Ben was dreaming about her and himself. They were in a beautiful place. She didn’t recognize it, but she was in awe. There was so much green and water. A house, almost like a palace, at a lake.

She smiled, seeing how happy they were together. Oddly she felt a sting in her heart. Was this what he wanted? Was this what they could have had, if she’d taken his hand? Or was it merely a still possible future?

She forced herself out of the dream, afraid she could get lot in it. The moment she the pictures faded she saw the name of the place: Varykino.

Rey gasped and pulled her hand back. It took her a few moments to process things.

She checked, if Ben was still out or if her intrusion was waking him up – he was still asleep.

So, she joined Chewie in the cockpit to find out where they were headed and to ask about the planet she’d seen.

“Chewie, do you know a planet named Varykino?”

His answer was an entire waterfall of explanations. Rey learned that Varykino wasn’t a planet. It was the name of the estate of Ben’s grandmother on Naboo. The Wookie told her all about Anakin and Padmé and their tragic love story.

Finally he asked her, if he should set course to Naboo.

She agreed.

She had no idea what was waiting on Naboo. Neither did Chewie. He only knew that everything there belonged to Leia who only had set foot last time many years ago on Naboo. Chewie believed that there had to be a caretaker.

Rey pondered whether to announce herself or to ask Leia or to just drop in.

“Maybe…” she finally began, having Chewie look at her and waiting for instructions. “… you could carefully inquire on Naboo without raising any flags? I don’t want to keep things from Leia, but I can’t tell her yet that Ben is with me. I will as soon as he’s awake and I had a chance to talk to him.”

Chewie replied understandingly and promised to take care of everything. He also told her that he would not forgive him so easily for Han’s death, but that he trusted her and that he also hoped the boy he knew could return. Like Han had hoped.

Rey sighed at a question that followed.

She shook her head. “I have no idea what to do, if Ben gets angry and demands to be let go. I… I know the Resistance would probably want me to hold him prisoner…” She lowered her gaze and closed her eyes for a moment. “… but he isn’t a hostage or a prisoner. That’s not why I took him with me.”

He acknowledged with a quiet growl. Then it became more urgently.

She chuckled. “Yes, yes, I’ll return to him now.” She peaked at the controls and saw the estimated duration to Naboo. “I’ll try to get some sleep, I guess.”

He gestured her to go and she finally did.

Rey returned to the Captain’s quarters. She unclipped the two lightsabers from her belt and placed them on a table. She could have given them to Chewie or locked them away in the cargo bay. It just didn’t feel right. She wanted to keep both sabers close.

She was a little nervous now. She considered for a moment to leave Ben alone and lay down somewhere else. But, no. No way.

So, she snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest. She listened to his calm heartbeat. It was soothing and made her sleepy. This felt so right. Even more so when she felt his hands shift and an arm around her waist.

Well, at least sleeping Ben seemed to approve the current situation.

Rey decided to wake him in orbit around Naboo. That would be in two hours. She assumed that if he was out now, he would be probably then and that she would have to use the Force to pull him out the sleep she’d made him fall into.

She was wrong.

A sudden flicker in the bond caused her eyes to widen.

Ben stirred.

Rey lifted her head and saw his eyes open.

“Hi…” she tried softly and extremely nervous. Her stomach did a pretty impressive flip.

He blinked confused. The unwilling smile caused by seeing her vanished suddenly. He didn’t move, but Rey felt the change and a flare of anger through the bond.

She sat up, waiting for him to say something.

Ben just looked at her. Almost a minute passed until he pushed himself into a sitting position. A confused and exasperated “Rey” came over his lips.

“We’re on the Falcon”, she nearly whispered, not knowing what else to say.

“What’s going on?” he asked, only the negative emotions left in his voice.

Rey supposed it was a good sign that he was relatively calm and not yelling, getting his lightsaber and trying to get away. Still, she felt helpless.

“I told you to leave. Not to kidnap me”, he growled, still unusually calm. “That was you in my quarters, wasn’t it? You used the Force on me and knocked me out.”

“Yes”, she breathed.

“Why?” he asked in a sharp tone.

“Why?” she echoed in disbelieve. “Because I couldn’t give up on us!” Now she was the one getting a little louder and angry.

Ben’s eyes showed the same baffled expression as on Starkiller Base when she had called the lightsaber into her hands. He was completely stunned by her outburst, because he should be the one yelling right now.

“You moron told me to take what I hold most dear”, she continued upset. “Did you honestly believe I would simply take a fucking pillow or the roses and be on my merry way, forgetting what we had and what could be?!”

“I…” He made a noise of disbelieve and a helpless gesture. A thousand questions ran through his mind. He didn’t know where to begin. Of course, he made the wrong choice: “We were lying to ourselves. It wouldn’t have worked. I won’t go to the resistance and you weren’t willing to rule at my side.”

She rolled her eyes, pushing the reason for kidnapping him and causing an intergalactic incident, if it weren’t for Theena Darren.

Another stunned glance followed. “You… uh… really?” He felt suddenly really stupid and started to understand that he’d been totally wrong about things. He should be furious at her, but if she…

Rey couldn’t help herself, but suddenly laugh. “You’re really an idiot, Ben Solo”, she said softly. “I love you – so I took _you_ with me. You’re what I hold most dear.”

His lips parted, yet for some reason the mighty Supreme Leader was at a loss for words.

Rey blinked quickly, fearing that she would start to cry.

Ben gasped. It was as if everything just sunk in now despite being in the middle of a conversation. Yes, conversation – not fight.

He kind of startled. Rey was right – he _was_ an idiot. He saw and felt through the bond how easily her decision had been. And it was driven only by love while he had been too blind to see that there was more than just black and white, First Order and Resistance.

“So…” she began barely above a whisper. “I have no idea what to do next. I admit that. We’ll be on Naboo in two hours. I saw it in your dreams… I was hoping… we could finally figure things out?”

All he could do was nod.

A smiled tugged at Rey’s lips. Ben’s emotions were washing over her through the bond. It was nearly overwhelming. To her utter surprise the anger she had feared wasn’t there. She almost laughed again, because there was a lot of embarrassment about how easily the kidnapping has been.

Mostly, there was his love. He loved her like she was.

Happiness.

Adoration.

Awe.

Excitement about being with her.

Some insecurity.

Worry about the First Order and the Resistance.

A small flare of annoyance was directed to himself for letting things escalate.

Rey nodded when she sensed him realizing that he’d been broken their deal as well as she had done. Her mistakes had been to get involved in the ship’s business while he had been too fixated on trying to get her to commit instead of finding a true compromise.

“We will”, he finally said, cupping her neck with one hand and pulling her into a kiss.

“And I can stay the way I am?” she asked carefully, hoping she hadn’t misread anything.

“Yes, for I love you exactly like you are”, he whispered against her lips, stealing another kiss from her. “I can’t guarantee not getting mad sometimes, but I think I finally understand. We cannot and should not try to change one another. At least not that much. We need to make compromises and find a way between black and white.” He suddenly laughed. “I know – that’s what we basically agreed on in the throne room. I think we both didn’t get it until now though.”

Rey nodded. Tears ran down her cheeks. _Happy_ tears.

Ben caressed her face and gently brushed the tears away with his thumbs. He couldn’t help himself. He had to kiss her again.

It took a while until he was able to let go of her again. Despite all the physical intimacy in the past days and their earlier conversations during their Force connections it felt like this was the first time they really talked. Everything was now out in the open.

The bond seemed to be even stronger and transmitting more of their feelings than before. Or maybe both of them were finally ready to allow the bond to become even more than it was.

Ben drew back a little, entwining their hands. He wanted to touch her, but also to talk. He felt the need to explain himself.

“I know…” Rey whispered softly. “I see it…”

He lowered his gaze and chuckled. “I was so stubborn, because I don’t want to be some else’s chess piece anymore”, he said after a few moments. He needed to say it out loud. “I thought the only way is to have all the power. And you at my side. I thought the only way for us is to rule the galaxy together.”

“We don’t need that”, she said gently.

“I… can’t leave. I… want to find a way to stay the Supreme Leader and be with you. I won’t force a crown on you. I won’t make you chose anything.”

Rey took a deep breath and let it out. “I came to you”, she said unexpectedly. “I made the choice to come to you in that life pod. Granted, it was to make you turn. But my point is: I chose you.” She suddenly let out a laugh. It was as if she only realized it consciously right now. “Twice, actually.”

Ben smiled. The veil lifted even more. “Because you took me with you.”

Rey nodded. “After _you_ sent me away”, she pointed out dryly.

“I’m really an idiot”, he said to her surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those lines are from the fairy tale (translated):  
> “And I can stay the way I am?”   
> “Yes, for I love you exactly like you are."


	11. Naboo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No time plus writer's block... But here it finally is - a new chapter. It's a little shorter, but I hope I can post the next one soon.

They decided that they had talked enough about the difficult things for the day. Rey was tired and Ben was a little uncomfortable being on the Falcon. Many memories surfaced again. Good ones and bad ones. A mixture he couldn’t quite sort out and cope with at the moment.

They were sitting now in the bed. Ben leant against the headboard and had his arms around her.

“I probably should contact the _Steadfast_ when we’re on Naboo.”

He felt Rey’s mood dropping.

“Only to keep Hux in line”, he promised.

“Do you think he would try something?”

“Maybe. That friend of yours at least bought us time. And I mean _us_. All hell would have broken lose, if someone had seen you kidnapping the Supreme Leader.” He suppressed a grin. “Which is a little embarrassing.”

Rey laughed. She pulled back and sat so they were on eye level. “Yeah, coming to think of it – it was ridiculously easy, oh mighty Supreme Leader”, she teased him.

He feigned a pout. “I was distracted by our fight earlier. I wasn’t paying attention.”

She tilted her head. “Just admit it – you found your match.”

He cupped her face with one hand and Rey startled a little, felling some much emotion through the bond. “That I did. Right the day I met you”, he whispered.

Her heart skipped a beat, because this wasn’t only him admitting she was right. This was also a declaration of love. Saying it without really saying it touched her heart.

Ben pulled Rey into a kiss and there were no words for a while. They just made out with only slightly wandering hands. No going further. Just kissing and being close was enough for now. Not being alone and soon arriving on Naboo might have also something to do with it.

Which, at some point, lead to Ben asking a question: “So… who is flying?” Of course he knew the answer. There was only one option really.

Rey caressed his face.

He just nodded. “I guess I should talk to him.”

“Doesn’t need to be right now”, she said softly.

He sighed. “Maybe…” Then he let out a small laugh. “I guess he won’t stay on Naboo, won’t he?”

“I haven’t asked him.” She also laughed. “But that would probably be suspicious. I asked him to keep all of this to himself.”

Ben looked at her stunned and relieved.

Rey nodded. “Leia doesn’t know where we are.”

“So you wanted me to yourself?” he teased her, pulling her closer again.

“What, wasn’t taking you with me not obvious enough?” she joked right back.

“Oh, it _was_ ”, he replied in a low voice, capturing her lips with his own again.

A loud roar made then break the kiss eventually. It was Chewie from the cockpit, announcing that they were in orbit around Naboo.

Rey glanced at a chronometer, realizing that they had totally lost track of time.

They arrived in the cockpit in the right moment to see the lake of Varykino. Ben smiled at seeing Rey taking in the sight of so much water and trees bathed in sunlight.

Chewie didn’t turn around, but let out some small growls addressed at his estranged godson.

Ben blinked surprised. “Yes… of course… We’ll talk when Rey and I have figured out things”, he confirmed Chewie’s words.

Rey smiled, even grinned. She laced her fingers with Ben’s.

Chewie pretended to be grumpy and a little cold towards him, but she knew he would sort things out with Ben. She hoped that would maybe help them to grieve together. They hadn’t talked about Han’s death. She assumed it should be them. But if Ben wanted to talk to her she would listen and hold him.

Things had gone too fast in the past days. It occurred to her now that there were tons of things to talk about.

The Falcon set down and she snapped out of her thoughts.

Another Wookie roar made both of them chuckle.

“Yes, yes, we’re going”, Rey replied. She let go of Ben’s hand for a moment to hug Chewie, who still kept sitting and only glanced and nodded to Ben shortly. The Wookie mumbled something into Rey’s ear only she could hear. “I know”, she whispered back.

Ben gave her a confused glance when she grabbed his hand again and pulled him outside.

“Well, this was awkward…” Ben muttered.

“He loves you Ben. He’s just so deeply hurt. You wouldn’t believe what he said before you woke up…”

He raised his eyebrows.

She shook her head with a smile. “No, I won’t tell anything right now.”

He didn’t get a chance to reply, for the Falcon was taking off.

Rey entwined her left hand with his right one. “He’ll pick us up in a week.”

“Didn’t we agree on two?” Ben asked confused.

“We already spent a few days together.”

“Yes, but we agreed on two weeks and this is a do-over, right?”

“Right. A do-over after some mistakes both sides. And since we’re finally in the same book, I don’t think we won’t need that much time to get also on the same page, won’t we?”

His confusion turned into contentment and happiness about what she implied. At the end of the week they would start their lives together.

Rey closed the distance to him and stretched her neck to kiss him.

Ben drew her close with his free arm. Their laced hands only parted to find some other occupations.

The kiss, well, a whole series of kisses actually, lasted quite a while.

He finally took her hand again and they started walking towards the house. Although the word house was an understatement. To Rey it looked more like a palace. She felt excited to see the estate from the glimpses in Ben’s dream.

“I haven’t been here since I was a little boy…” Ben muttered. “I always liked it here.”

She smiled at him. “You looked so happy in your dream.”

“That was mainly because of you. I would be happy with you anywhere.” Even on the Falcon, he added for himself, but kept that from the bond. But Rey’s glance told him that she already guessed what he’d left out.

She let her gaze travel around, then looked back to him. “I guess, I would be, too.”

“But only without a crown?” he carefully asked.

She sighed, but felt strangely calm and content. “You were right”, Rey said softly.

He stopped and looked at her confused. “In what regard?”

Rey turned to him. “We can’t follow existing ways. Our way isn’t the one of the old Jedi or the Sith, the Resistance or the First Order.”

His surprise even grew.

“But that doesn’t automatically mean to gain all the power and force a rule on people. It simply means creating something new. Something right. A new balance. The Sith don’t exist anymore. Neither do the Jedi of the old. I think we are something in between.” She smiled again softly. “I think we’re finally at the point to find that way.”

Ben was at a loss for words. Right in this moment he felt like everything was possible. He hadn’t thought he could be any happier than he already was – but now he was. And the feeling kept growing.

They kept on walking and found themselves on a large balcony with a stunning view over the lake.

Rey just stood there, trying to believe that this was real.

With a smile Ben stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She leant back against him.

“What if I never want to leave here?” she muttered, half jokingly.

He chuckled. “Well… Varykino is one of our options.”

She half turned in his arms. “Really?”

“Maybe living somewhere far away from the First Order and the Resistance is what we need.”

“We can’t just leave the war behind and ignore people dying and battles going on out there.”

“So, living here, but doing something about it then.”

Rey sighed and leant back against him again.

Ben heard a faint “Maybe” from her, but let silence fall. This wasn’t a moment for big decisions. They had time. Now was their time for themselves. Although he didn’t manage to stop his thoughts about the future in regard of the First Order. He hid it from the bond. It wasn’t anything bad. He just had too many ideas that surprised him. He wasn’t ready to let her hear any of them without thinking some more.

“You were right, too…” he whispered after a while, referring to her earlier words on the way to the balcony. “I was really going the wrong way… I’m glad we made that deal… Even though it almost blew up…”

Rey softly chuckled, reveling in being held by him like this.

Right now was the second time they were admitting to each other their mistakes. That was huge progress. She wondered, if finding their way together would be also that easy. One thing was for sure – on their own and without any influence around they really stood a chance.

She knew he was probably thinking about something. She felt that the bond wasn’t as open as before. But that didn’t make her worry. She also sensed how at peace Ben was. Somehow she just knew that the worst was behind them now. That didn’t mean it would be easy though.

Rey suppressed a sigh. No, with Hux and people like him in the picture it wouldn’t be easy at all. That also would certainly apply to some of the Resistance members she supposed.

She shook off all thoughts about others for now. Reluctantly she freed herself from Ben’s arms. “Show me the house?”

He smiled, then smirked. “Wanna pick out a bedroom?”

She blinked. “How many are there?”

“As a boy I lost count at eleven.”

Her lips parted. Yes, this really was a palace. Not a house.

Ben’s smirk became downright seductively. “I guess, we’ll need to break in all of them and you’ll have to decide then which one shall be ours.”

Rey let out a laugh, allowing him to lead her to the house with a hand at the small on her back. “So, you’re already planning for us to be here often?”

“Objections?”

“Not at all.”


End file.
